La importancia de una promesa
by seflight
Summary: todos sabemos lo importante que es una promesa, y por sobre todo procurar cumplirla, pero a veces, el no saber distinguir una verdadera promesa para toda la vida de un simple juego infantil puede costar la unica oportunidad de tener pareja... y esto natsu tendra que entenderlo por las malas
1. una promesa para toda la vida

**_NOTA DE AUTOR: _**_sí llego a mencionar en la historia "momentos cercanos" entre natsu y lucy, lo hago porque todo mi fic va después de toooodo lo que está pasando actualmente en el manga y con la promesa del gran hiro de darles un romance a este par_

_espero les guste :)_

* * *

"_Ama lo que tienes, antes de que la vida te enseñe a amar lo que perdiste…"_

_Estas palabras cuyo significado es muy poco valorado y conocido en el mundo serian aprendidas de la manera más dolorosa y sobre todo "irónica" por cierto dragón slayer de fuego, que no supo distinguir lo que fue un simple "juego infantil" por lo que sería una promesa para toda la vida, y más porque cuando un dragón se enamora, lo hace una sola vez en toda su existencia…_

* * *

_narración_

_-diálogos-_

_-"**PENSAMIENTOS**"-_

_cambio de escenario: *******_

* * *

_Así, es cómo comienza esta historia_

_CAPITULO 1: la importancia de una promesa_

_Era una tarde cómo cualquier otra en el mágico reino de fiore, más específicamente en la ciudad de magnolia, ciudad y capital de la magia en todo fiore, misma que después de muchos acontecimientos algo turbios cómo la guerra mavis vs. Zeref y los grandes juegos mágicos, logro recuperar todo el prestigio que la antecede y más aún al ser la ciudad con el gremio más escandaloso pero cálido y familiar en todo fiore:_

_FAIRY TAIL _

_y en fairy tail todo trancurria con la debida "normalidad" que define a este bullicioso gremio, con esto nos referimos a: mesas volando por doquiera, una cierta gitana tarotista de nombre cana alberona bebiéndose cuanto barril de alcohol se le cruce por los ojos, peleas, muchas peleas, un cierto hombre peliblando gritando y repitiendo cuál sermón de iglesia cómo debía de ser un verdadero hombre, una acosadora maga de agua llamada juvia loxar espiando y fantaseando con un chico de magia de hielo llamado gray fullbuster, mientras este cómo su manía característica se empezaba a desnudar…_

_Y se preguntaran ahora; ¿por qué este característico chico con fama de "playboy" no está peleando con cierto chico de cabellera rosada?..._

_Pues es simple, él mencionado está hablando de lo más cómodo y entretenido con cierta peliblanca llamada lisanna strauss._

_- Jajajajajajaja oh por dios, ¡que risa! Recordar cómo ese mono blanco te dejo estrellado en el suelo chillando natsu – decía cierta peliblanca divertida recordando los momentos de infancia con su querido amigo de toda la vida: natsu dragneel._

_- ja-ja-ja... muy chistosa ¿no lisanna?, pero bien que andabas lloriqueando porque te salvara de que fueras la esposa de ese mono salvaje jajajajaja –_

_Lisanna hizo un puchero y mueca infantil ante este comentario, pero al procesar lo que dijo natsu, recordó cierta promesa que se hicieron hace muchos años…_

_- cierto… - murmuro un poco bajo_

_- ¿Ah?... ¿dijiste algo lisanna? Respondió natsu_

_Lisanna dudo sobre si debía de recordarle sobre cierta promesa de casarse con ella cuando creciera, y más porque algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía, pero… aun así…_

_- nee… natsu… recuerdas… ¿la promesa que me hiciste cuando éramos niños? – dijo con cierta duda, no de si debía decirlo o no si no porque sobra decir lo baka y distraído que puede llegar a ser natsu cuando se hable de algo que no tenga que ver con peleas e igneel e incluso, con cierta rubia llamada Lucy Heartphilia._

_Natsu le pensó un poco, pero en cuanto algo hizo "CLICK" en su cerebro dijo…_

_- ¡aaaahhhh! Sí, claro que la recuerdo lisanna – respondió con su característica sonrisa_

_-¿y?... – dijo sin más lisanna dejando con una cara de WTF al pobre de natsu_

_- a que te refieres con ¿y?... ¿lisanna? – dijo sin más un todavía más confundido natsu_

_Lo dicho: natsu dragneel para algunas cosas era todo un maestro, pero para otras es un completo BAKA, pero no lo mal entiendan, es decir, el pobre cree que lisanna se refiere a la promesa, no, 2 de 3 promesas que le hizo de niños, la primera en buscarla cuando se volviera a perder (promesa que de una u otra manera cumplió al encontrarla en edoras), y la segunda, construirle su la pida cuando "muriera" y el pobre de natsu, al creer que se podría referir a cualquiera de las 2, atino a decir que "sí" tanto para que si las recuerda, tanto cómo para decir que si las cumplio._

_- aaahhh, natsu – dijo suspirando lisanna muy pesado - de verdad que contigo no se puede – dijo un poco fastidiada._

_- ¿eh? ¿y ahora porque lo dices? Dijo TODAVIA confundido._

_- baka… ya me imaginaba que te podrias referir a cualquier otra cosa, menos a lo que yo quería decirte – dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco cansada_

_- mmm… de verdad no te entiendo lisanna… que acaso… ¿no te referias a las promesas que hice de irte a buscar cuando te volvieras a perder, o a la de que yo fuera quién construyera tú lapida si llegaras a morir? – dijo reafirmando ambas cosas cómo hechas._

_Lisanna suspiro un poco, pero siguió hablando_

_- bueno… es cierto que las has cumplido sin fallar, no creas que no soy consciente de eso – dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa –pero… yo me referia a "otra" promesa – dudo un poco sobre si decirle o no, pero al final se decidio… - la de… ser tú esposa… -_

_**NATSU**: "así que se referia a esa promesa, ahora que lo menciona no la recordaba, tal vez era porque yo llegue a imaginarme que eso era un juego de niños nada más, pero, ¿por qué me lo preguntara ahora?, algo de todo esto me da muy mala espina…"_

_- S-sí… ahora que lo dices ya la recordé, jeje – dijo natsu extrañamente nervioso y con un mal presentimiento –p- ¿por qué lo dices?_

_- porque… sabes… a mi si me gustaría llegar a cumplir esa promesa…- dijo un poco sonrojada –ahora que estoy de vuelta, que lleva ya algo de tiempo que regrese, me gustaría mucho poder cumplirla…-_

_Natsu simplemente no decía nada, al momento en que lisanna le recordó y propuso cumplir ese deseo, esa promesa, ese presentimiento de que algo iba mal se acrecentó y este estaba en silencio, hundido en sus propios delirios mentales_

_**NATSU**: "¿qué es esto que siento? En mi pecho un sentimiento de angustia crece cada vez que me planteo de posibilidad de decirle un "sí" pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué algo dentro de mí me dice que no puedo? (entonces cómo un flash a su cabeza llego la imagen de cierta rubia y maga estelar diciendo su nombre de una manera muy dulce) Lucy…."_

_- entonces… que dices ¿Qué dices si buscamos intentar hacer esa promesa realidad?, recuerda que una promesa, y más para toda una vida es importante, natsu – dijo ya decidida lisanna, y ya superado ese sentimiento interno que le decía que todo eso estaba mal_

_**NATSU**: "una promesa, lo importante de una promesa, Lucy..._

_Ahora que lo recuerdo ella siempre me recordaba lo importante que es una, lo importante que es cumplirlas por sobre todas las cosas y que nunca se deben de romper que son tan importantes cómo la vida entonces, eso significaría que…"_

_- natsu… de verdad ¿no dirás nada?, ¿me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca? – decía lisanna, cabe decir que con decepción y quién la viera diría que a punto de llorar_

_- lisanna…- dijo ya natsu saliendo de su trance mental – no sé si será correcto o no, a decir verdad algo dentro de mí me da mucho miedo, pero… (Recordó las palabras de Lucy) ¡Intentémoslo! – dijo ya decidido natsu aunque no sabe lo mucho que se arrepentiría a partir de ese mismo momento…_

_- oh… na-¡natsu! – dijo lisanna abalanzándose sobre natsu a abrazarlo, al poco tiempo de separarse lisanna tenía toda la intención de besarlo, pero antes quería confirmar algo…_

_-entonces, natsu… ¿ya somos novios? –_

_- su-supongo que sí, jeje – dijo natsu, cabe decir que desconcertado ante sus propias reacciones, dentro de él quería decirle un completo y rotundo NO a lisanna, pero debía mantener su promesa._

_Entonces, se empezaron a escuchar sollozos en la entrada del gremio, fáciles de escuchar, debido a que gracias que la plática de ambos empezó a ponerse "interesante" a todos los del gremio les dio curiosidad de escuchar dicha platica, por lo tanto no tardó en hacerse un silencio increíble que ninguno de los dos noto, y entonces, cuando todo el gremio escucho dichos sollozos, supieron que todo tomaría un mal, muy mal rumbo…_

_- na-na-natsu…- decía cierta maga de ojos color chocolate y cabello rubio, a la cuál se veía le costaba trabajo suprimir sus lágrimas._

_Y nadie en el gremio sabia entonces, todo lo que cambiaría en fairy tail desde ese mismo instante…._

* * *

_¿Qué tál va quedando?, de verdad que espero que bien ya que soy nuevo en esto, y bueno, espero subir pronto la 2da parte_

_SALUDOS!_


	2. amor en los dragones slayers

_**NOTA:** En este capitulo tomo cómo referencia el capitulo del mismo nombre & fic de donde son lo conceptos de amor de los dragón slayers, por lo tanto agradesco a la autora original de dicho fic, por escribirlo y de ahi sacar un poco los conceptos de amor (denle por lo mismo una oportunidad a ese fic, muy recomendable y muy bueno)  
_

_espero les guste el capitulo ;)_

* * *

_CAPITULO 2: amor en los dragones slayers (tributo a: "más que una simple amistad")_

_Sobra decir que el gremio entero término por colapsar de nervios y múltiples emociones desde que empezó la toda amena platica de natsu y lisanna, y que culmino con el corazón roto de cierta chica rubia que oyó todo desde que dicha platica comenzó._

_Happy estaba severamente decepcionado, no creyó que natsu y lisanna fueran tan egoístas cómo para no tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Lucy, y más porque por muy "amigos" que fueran, a happy no se le olvida la promesa de natsu de "proteger el futuro de Lucy"…_

_Erza estaba con una mueca de gran decepción, "que poco te dura el gusto por alguien, ah ¿natsu?" decía de manera irónica y en su mente Titania._

_Gray estaba con la boca abierta y con un gran sentimiento de decepción respecto a natsu, sabía que podría llegar a ser un gran idiota, pero lo que hizo no tenía nombre._

_- Lu-Lucy…- fue lo único que alcanzo a articular natsu después de darse cuenta de que no sólo estaba siendo escuchado por el gremio ENTERO si no que Lucy escucho todo._

_- Porque… porque me hiciste esto… natsu- fue lo único que alcanzo a decir entre sollozos Lucy._

_-que se supone que te hizo natsu ¿lucyy? – respondió con algo de coraje y envidia lisanna, ya que se imaginaba el porqué de sus llantos – hasta donde yo sé, natsu no es nada tuyo ¿¡O SÍ!? – dijo de una manera muy grosera y egocéntrica, ganándose muchas miradas de reproche, sobre todo y más la de cierta peliblanca mayor…_

_-yo… bueno, tienes razón, lisanna, natsu y yo no somos nada – dijo Lucy con una gran decepción y coraje – y nunca lo seremos- dijo de manera seca mostrando una sonrisa llena de coraje_

_Entonces…_

_- ¡MINNAA!, ¿qué le parece si les invito a todos unas cervezas gratiiss? – dijo cierta peliblanca de nombre mirajane, para amenizar y calmar un poco el ambiente tan denso que se hizo de repente_

_Entonces se escuchó una tremenda bulla de parte del gremio entero, captando el mensaje de la peliblanca, después de esto, todos esperaban que Lucy se fuera después de lo sucedido, pero para sorpresa de todos; Lucy se quedó en el gremio, dirigiéndose a la barra con la linda mirajane._

_Por lo mientras, cierto chico peli rosado volvía a pensar…_

_**NATSU**: "Lucy… ¿Por qué… porque me siento tan miserable?, ella oyó todo lo que dije, y al parecer le dolió, pero si no somos ni fuimos nada, ¿porque este sentimiento?, aunque, es verdad que he pasado por más momentos, he compartido más con Lucy que lo que he llegado a compartir con lisanna, ¿porque me siento tan confundido y dolido?..."_

_-moo~ natsu, no te pongas taaann serio- dijo lisanna tratando de "amansarlo" y que dejara de pensar –deberías de compartir mi felicidad por tenerte de novio- dijo con una carita de felicidad, pero se volvió de amargura y envidia al divisar a cierta rubia que estaba en la barra del gremio hablando con levy, juvia, erza y su hermana mirajane._

_**LISANNA**: "lo sabía, lo sabía… sabía que Lucy sentía algo por natsu, lo pude ver y lo supe desde que llegue al gremio de nuevo, al fin y al cabo no resulto ser muy diferente de edoras, pero, natsu debe de cumplir su promesa, el me lo prometió, y hare que cumpla su palabra así que… lo siento mucho Lucy…"_

_Después de lo acontecido con la declaración y "noviazgo" de natsu y lisanna, todos tenían expresiones de entera decepción, pero sobre todo preocupación por cierta chica rubia que hablaba tranquila con sus amigas, trataron de sacarle muchos temas de manera desesperada para así poder suprimirle un poco el mal, mal sabor de boca que recibió de natsu, pero al ver que no cedía a su tristeza y al pedirle que la dejaran sola, no tuvieron otra opción más que irse, pero no estaba sola del todo, cierta albina la miraba de manera maternal y con dolor, comprendiendo el dolor que sentía._

_-Lucy… yo, no sé qué deba decirte- decía muy decepcionada y todavía conmocionada mirajane_

_-no hay nada que decir… mira-san, al parecer ellos se quieren, y yo no quiero ser motivo de separación ni amargura de nadie- dijo soltando pequeñas lagrimas –además, natsu es mi mejor amigo, ¿no? Entonces, debo de ser feliz por él- lo decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa mientras las lágrimas terminaban por salir de sus ojos._

_-oh Lucy…- decía con una mirada de profundo dolor mirajane, le dolía ver así a Lucy, que terminó por convertirse en algo así cómo una hermana menor, sin substituir a lisanna en ese papel._

_**MIRAJANE**: "oh por dios… cómo… ¿cómo pudieron hacerle esto a Lucy?..._

_Natsu, lisanna…"_

_-ara ara, Lucy- dijo un poco después – ¿no crees que deberías de irte a descansar a tú casa?, creo que por el momento sería lo mejor…- dijo frunciendo el ceño con signo de tristeza en su mirada._

_Lucy se limpió las lágrimas después de lo dicho_

_-tienes razón mira-san, de todos modos, mañana será otro día, ¿cierto?- dijo con un hilo de tristeza en su voz, pero decidida a ser fuerte._

_-tienes razón Lucy- dijo para después de que esta se parara de su asiento darle un pequeño abrazo en el cuál le susurro algo –no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos a salir de esta- después de lo dicho la soltó de manera ligera y le esbozo una última sonrisa antes de que la rubia diera media vuelta y se encaminara fuera del gremio…_

_Después de que Lucy saliera de manera lenta y silenciosa del gremio, mirajane guardo el "regalo" que Lucy le daría a natsu en ese día tan especial para ella, día en el que le revelaría sus sentimientos al dragón slayer, pero no salió cómo esperaba…_

_Después de guardar el regalo en uno de los compartimientos de la barra, para el cual mirajane tiene llave, dio una última mirada hacia lisanna y natsu, mira se sentía tremendamente decepcionada de su hermana._

_-lisanna…-_

_De entre todas las reacciones de coraje y decepción que tenía el gremio por el mal sabor de boca de algo tan inesperado, 2 dragón slayers decidieron sentarse en una mesa apartada de todo el bullicio característico del gremio, hablaban sobre el grave error que acaba de cometer natsu_

_-¡tsk!, creí que salamander era un idiota, pero esta vez logro superarse así mismo- decía con algo de fastidio y coraje en su voz cierto dragón slayer de hierro llamado gajeel redfox._

_-ni que lo digas, y lo peor del asunto es que el muy idiota lastimo por sí mismo a quién el en su instinto eligió cómo su pareja… no sabe cómo lamentara haberlo hecho- dijo con voz grave y de preocupación el dragón slayer del trueno laxus dreyar._

_-y lo peor del asunto es que lastimo a la coneja justo cuando logramos notar que había aceptado sus propios sentimientos por salamander, ahora no sabemos que es lo que vaya a hacer la coneja respecto a esto- dijo con algo de preocupación gajeel refiriéndose a Lucy._

_-pues si Lucy hace algo respecto a lo de natsu o no, no es nuestro problema, y no debemos culparla, en su lugar, yo haría lo mismo… gajeel- dijo sin más preocupación laxus._

_-el olor de salamander en la coneja, y su propia marca de dragón ya están empezando a desaparecer del olor de la coneja, lo único que espero por el bien de salamander es que se de cuenta a tiempo de lo que hizo…- dijo gajeel frunciendo un poco el ceño, iba a continuar hablando, pero cierta niña peli azul, que había escuchado la conversación de lejos, gracias a su oído de dragona, se acercó para que le aclararan lo que habían hablado hace poco._

_-gajeel-san, laxus-san- dijo una pequeña de nombre Wendy marvell una vez que se les acerco – ¿me podrían aclarar un poco a que se referían con lo de la marca y el olor de un dragón? – dijo con una cara de preocupación y curiosidad_

_Ambos dieron un leve suspiro antes de comenzar, gajeel agarro un trozo de metal que tenía cerca de él y comenzó a comerlo, por lo mientras laxus agarro, una botella de sake dio un trago hondo y comenzó a hablar_

_(**NOTA ACLARATORIA**: aquí pondré unas leves referencias en cuanto a terminología se refiere respecto a las marcas de los dragones slayers que aparecen en el fic: "más que una simple amistad" pero manejados de una manera un poco distinta, por lo mismo doy gracias a la autora de dicho fic por darme un poco la idea de esto)_

_-veras.. Wendy, los dragón slayers somos cómo los mismos dragones, cuando se aprende o se adquiere su magia por medio de crianza o enseñanza cómo tú, natsu o gajeel (primera generación) o se me inyecta dicha magia (segunda generación) o ambas (tercera generación) nuestras esencias cambian, dejamos de ser simples magos con una esencia "humana" y nos convertimos en seres "híbridos" es decir, nuestra esencia es mitad dragón, mitad humana, por eso, cuando activamos el dragón forcé por ejemplo, nos salen escamas y nos volvemos más salvajes con tendencia a salirnos de control._

_Wendy estaba muy pensativa y atenta escuchando todo lo que el rubio le decía_

_-ya, capte la idea, pero… ¿eso... Que tiene que ver con que natsu-san este perdiendo su aroma impregnado en el de Lucy-san, y que es la marca del dragón?- respondía algo confundida._

_-es parte del proceso de enamoramiento de los dragón slayer niña- fue gajeel quién hablo en esta ocasión_

_-¿eh?, no entiendo- respondió confundida_

_-cómo lo decía gajeel, es parte de nuestro proceso de enamoramiento, porque así es cómo los dragones se enamoran también- le dio otro sorbo a su botella de sake y continuo –cuando los dragones se enamoran, y cuando son inconscientes e ignorantes en este término (dijo mirando a natsu, por lo cual Wendy capto la indirecta) su instinto es el que actúa por él (dijo mirando nuevamente a natsu), él se enamoró inevitablemente de Lucy, después de todo lo que pasaron juntos, entonces, su instinto, conectado directamente a sus propios sentimientos empezó a poner su marca a Lucy, declarándola cómo su pareja para toda la vida, ya que un dragón slayer, cuando siente cabeza, lo hará una sola vez y para lo que resta de su vida- después de tan larga explicación, siguió bebiendo su botella de sake, y con un gesto le indico a gajeel que continuara la explicación_

_-ahora, el cómo marcamos los dragones a nuestra pareja elegida, es mediante nuestro olor, el aroma que emanamos, cuando vamos pasando más y más tiempo con la persona elegida, vamos combinando nuestro aroma con el de nuestra pareja elegida, y mientras más unido este al de nuestra pareja, significa que todo va bien, y nuestro aroma termina de unirse al de nuestra pareja una vez que ella acepta y declara su amor por el dragón slayer y una vez unida la esencia, aparece la marca del dragón, que consiste en una marca cómo la del gremio pero del símbolo de poder que use el dragón slayer, que puede estar presente en cualquier parte del cuerpo de la pareja, indicando que esa es su pareja para toda esta vida y lo que reste de ella-_

_Después de la explicación la expresión de Wendy fue de asombro y conmoción, le conmovió saber lo único que es el amor de los dragón slayers, pero todavía le quedaba una duda…_

_-pero entonces…- dijo ya sacada de su trance romántico -¿Por qué dicen que el aroma de natsu-san se estaba desapareciendo del de Lucy-san?- _

_Ambos fruncieron el ceño con expresión de angustia_

_-aquí está el problema- continuo laxus –no sólo se trata de marcar a tú pareja con la dichosa marca, falta que tú pareja te acepte, a pesar de que con esa marca estas reclamando a tú pareja para serle fiel para toda la vida, se deben de tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de tú pareja, es uno de los códigos de paz de los dragones-_

_-y para eso debe de haber compatibilidad, cercanía- continuo hablando gajeel –deben de vivir y pasar cosas intimas cómo conocidos, amigos, seres cercanos y así es cómo funciona esto, pero, si tú pareja elegida siente una fuerte conmoción, decepción o tristeza provocada por el dragón, por ley y respeto a sus sentimientos, dicho aroma del dragón se empieza a drenar del de la pareja elegida, en pocas palabras, así es cómo al dragón se le dice que está perdiendo el mérito de tener a su pareja, y cómo un dragón slayer, sólo se puede enamorar una sola vez, si pierde a su única pareja, estará condenado a estar sólo lo que le reste de vida…-_

_Wendy abrió inmensamente los ojos, no sabía que el amor de los dragones tuviera un lado tan oscuro, uno en el cuál si no sabes hacer las cosas bien, estarás condenado a estar sólo para lo que te reste de vida_

_Sólo pudo voltear a ver con angustia y tristeza a natsu, antes de retirarse de esa mesa conmocionada por lo que oyó_

_-sólo espero que natsu-san se dé cuenta a tiempo de lo que ha hecho…-_

* * *

¿cómo ven?...

desde aqui empieza la "cuenta regresiva" de natsu antes de que su olor se desvanesca del de lucy y la pierda para siempre, y ¿por que el olor de natsu se esta desvaneciendo del de lucy?..., ya veran el porque muy pronto.

muchas gracias por leer y gracias a la autora del fic del que tome prestada la idea del romance de este capitulo

saludos!


	3. decisión definitiva

espero les guste cómoestoy manejando la historia :)

* * *

_**CAPITULO 3: decisión definitiva.**_

_Una vez aclarado el asunto del "amor en los dragón slayers" el cuál resulto ser algo posesivo, pero algo romántico y eterno a la vez, en otro lugar de magnolia, en cierto departamento de una chica llamada Lucy Heartphilia acababa de llorar a mares por lo sucedido en el gremio ¿quién diría que el día que ella creía sería uno de los más especiales en su vida, resulto en una terrible y fuerte decepción que nunca se imaginó?..._

_-vaya… al parecer la que perdió fui yo…. ¿no?- se decía así misma viendo el momento en el que natsu le decía literalmente que "sí" a lisanna sobre su noviazgo y más porque Lucy, creía que natsu le podría llegar a corresponder sus sentimientos…_

_Bufo un poco de lo cansada que estaba, se fue a su baño a darse una ducha, en cuanto se metió al agua las lágrimas regresaron, al pensar en el presente que le daría a natsu, junto con una carta en donde ella le revelaba sus sentimientos._

_-sólo espero que mira-san tire eso tal y cómo se lo pedí- decía entre leves sollozos, y entre pequeñas lágrimas y pensamientos de todo lo que paso con natsu, salió de la bañera, se vistió con una pijama rosa de cuerpo entero y de inmediato se fue a sentar a su cama, a pesar de ser ya algo tarde, el tener tantas emociones a flor de piel (y nada buenas o positivas) no la dejaba entrar en los brazos de Morfeo, desesperada busco que hacer, pero nada le daba ánimos, entonces…_

_-Michelle…- dijo con una sonrisa nostálgica y un hilo de voz –no sabes… cuanto te extraño, mi linda hermanita- decía mientras se paraba y agarraba a la muñeca Michelle, la agarro suavemente y la volvió a estrujar entre sus brazos, soltándose nuevamente a llorar, pero en esta ocasión con alguien muy cercano a ella, su querida hermana Michelle lobster_

_Y asi, paso el tiempo con lucy que quedo abrazada a michelle en su cama, el haber sacado a flote todo su dolor en brazos de michelle le dio la serenidad para poder dormir…_

_Y mientras Lucy consiguió caer rendida a Morfeo, en cierto gremio llamado fairy tail todavía quedaron algunos magos, pese a ser bastante noche, lo ocurrido en la tarde los dejo demasiado angustiados, estos magos más en específico son: "el equipo más fuerte de fairy tail" mirajane, elfman, Wendy, laxus, gajeel y los 3 exceeds happy, charle y phanter lily._

_-¡EL AMOR DE LOS DRAGÓN SLAYERS ES TODO UN HOMBRE!- gritaba elfman después de que se les explico a todos los no dragones cómo es que ellos se enamoran y escogen a su pareja, cortesía de los 3 dragón slayers que los acompañaban._

_-¡ELFMAN!, ¡urusai!, no es momento de juegos- respondió la linda mirajane que a pesar de que quedo embobada y apasionada por lo que les contaron se mantenía seria._

_-es cierto elfman… es algo maravilloso y algo "posesivo" lo que nos acaban de contar, pero no estamos aquí por eso- respondió erza con seriedad y un poco sonrojada recordando la parte de "marcar" a su pareja._

_-¡aye! Tenemos que ver qué hacer con natsu…- dijo happy, con un muy mal sabor de boca respecto a todo lo que pasaba_

_-es verdad, a mí también me da mala espina todo lo que pasa… además, no creí que el idiota de natsu le pudiera hacer esto a Lucy y tan fácil cómo le dijo lisanna que fuera su novio pudiera acceder, por donde lo veo eso fue…-_

_-injusto- interrumpió y completo la linda mirajane con una sonrisa triste –lo se gray, no soy la única que piensa eso…-_

_-más bien, TODOS pensamos lo mismo nee-chan- dijo esta vez elfman_

_-oh vaya, esto de verdad me sorprende…- dijo sorprendido gray_

_-¿por qué dices eso gray?- pregunto esta vez charle_

_-no creí que elfman y mira al ser hermanos de lisanna estuvieran en su contra también- dijo despreocupado gray_

_-mmmm no creo que estén en contra de lisanna gray, simplemente que lo que está pasando es injusto. Dijo esta vez phanter lily_

_-es correcto lo que dices lily- dijo una sonriente mirajane, pero de repente su rostro paso a uno que reflejaba profunda decepción –tanto elfman como yo, amamos a nuestra hermana, estamos muy felices de tenerla con nosotros, pero… aunque no lo refleje ella siempre ha sido muy caprichosa, nunca ha dejado de serlo, y la conozco tan bien cómo para saber que este es otro de sus caprichos, así no se haya dado cuenta todavía- dijo algo preocupada mira por la actitud de su hermanita _

_De repente, los dragón slayers, que no habían dicho palabra desde que dieron detalles de lo que pasaba, dieron un salto de nervios desde donde estaban, lo que temian, y al mismo tiempo lo que era algo evidente estaba por suceder…_

_-no puede ser… lucy-san…- dijo Wendy con angustia_

_-¡tsk!, salamander… ¡idiota!- dijo algo con el ceño fruncido gajeel_

_-vaya, vaya, así que tál y cómo lo pronosticamos, lucy no piensa dar marcha atrás- dijo laxus con tono de preocupación_

_Nadie de los que escuchaban entendían lo que querían decir con eso, pero tenían por seguro que no era nada bueno…_

_-chicos…- la linda mirajane fue la que rompió el silencio – ¿de qué están hablando?-_

_-lucy… piensa olvidar al idiota de natsu…. Ya lo ha decidido y se ha puesto en marcha para poder lograrlo- dijo laxus con el ceño fruncido_

_El resto de miembros sintieron un enorme escalofrió recorrerles la espina dorsal, uno de esos escalofríos que no anunciaban nada bueno, sabían que las cosas se complicarían a partir de ese momento y que si natsu no se da cuenta a tiempo no tendría otra oportunidad_

_Y mientras en el gremio se les ponía al tanto a los más preocupados por el asunto de natsu y lisanna, lucy soñaba y soñaba amenamente de manera tranquila, de repente, una dulce y cálida voz que ella creyó no volvería a escuchar la estaba despertando…_

_-nee-san…-_

_-nee-san…-_

_La voz retumbaba cada vez más en su cabeza_

_-levántate por favor… lucy nee-san-_

_Después de que se haya escuchado esto último, lucy agarro fuerzas para levantarse y abrir los ojos, en cuanto los abrió, estos empezaban a soltar pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad, ya que nunca creyó que podría volver a ver a esa linda hermanita llamada…_

_-¡michelle!, ¡MICHELLE!- grito y se abalanzo sobre está llorando y llorando mientras le decía entre susurros lo mucho que la había extrañado y lo que la necesitaba "en carne y hueso" cómo antes…_

_-yo también te extraño nee-san- dijo una vez que pudieron separarse –pero ahora estoy nuevamente frente a ti- dijo con una tierna sonrisa_

_-yo también te quiero michelle- decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas, en cuanto se dio cuenta que el lugar en el que estaban era demasiado "Extraño" le pregunto…_

_-michelle… en donde ¿estamos?- pregunto curiosa lucy, el lugar en el que estaban era muy brillante, parecían que estaban flotando en el cielo estrellado mientras veía caer mucho polvos de estrellas_

_-aahh, estamos en el plano astral nee-san, esta es la única manera que tengo de poder verte ahora que no tengo un cuerpo- le respondió con una sonrisa_

_-ya veo…- dijo un poco decaída_

_-nee-san…- dijo con una sonrisa tierna -¿ya te encuentras mejor?-_

_-¿eh si, michelle, muchas gracias- dijo mientras se ponía una mano en la nuca nerviosa, pero de inmediato algo no le cuadro_

_-espera michelle… sabes, ¿sabes que fue lo que me paso?- dijo lucy algo impresionada_

_La mirada de michelle se enterneció_

_-claro que si nee-san, recuerda que mi alma, mi esencia sigue ahí, a pesar de que ya no tenga forma humana cómo antes- dijo con voz nostálgica_

_-ya veo…- dijo recordando cómo michelle siempre la escuchaba, ya lo había recordado…_

_-nunca…-dijo michelle llamando la atención de lucy –nunca me imaginé que a natsu-san le importara tan poco todo lo que pasaron nee-san, sobre todo porque has demostrado quererlo con todo tú corazón- de inmediato la mirada de lucy amenazaba con volver a derramar lágrimas, michelle noto esto y de inmediato –pero… no te puedes dejar vencer a la vida nee-san- dijo en cuanto tomo las manos de lucy y las entrelazo con las suyas –se que te ha dolido mucho lo que te hizo natsu-san, pero no te puedes dejar vencer sólo por eso- sonrió –recuerda que tú eres lucy heartphilia eres una GRAN maga estelar, la hija de los tíos jude y layla y sobre todo- le dio un abrazo muy cálido –mi querida nee-san… mi querida hermana mayor- _

_Y tál y cómo ese encuentro mágico, desapareció todo el dolor que acongojaba su corazón, gracias a esa milagrosa aparición de el espíritu de su querida hermanita, lucy se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos y al separarse un poco de michelle…_

_-No te preocupes michelle… seré fuerte por mi familia, y por mí misma, superare este dolor y volveré a ser feliz, se lo prometo a MI QUERIDA FAMILIA-_

_Y sin más, todo ese hermoso ambiente de luz y estrellas que rodeaban a las chicas se empezó a hacer cada vez más blanco hasta casi desaparecer, michelle poco a poco se empezaba a alejar, desapareciendo en esa luz_

_-se que lo lograras nee-san, y no te preocupes, los tíos y yo, desde donde estamos, velaremos por ti- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa –te quiero nee-san- dijo terminando de desaparecer_

_-yo también te quiero michelle…- alcanzo a decir en eco lucy antes de que esa luz terminara de inundarla y regresarla a su sueño profundo_

_Y mientras en el gremio ciertos dragón slayers que escuchaban anonados la plática referente a natsu y lisanna de inmediato les llego un mal presentimiento mediante su instinto pudieron comprobarlo; lucy se había propuesto olvidar a natsu…_

* * *

**_a partir de aqui empieza lo bueno, y para natsu las manecillas del reloj empezaran a caminar_**

**_espero les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por leer mi fic!_**

_saludos!_


	4. por pura obligación

y aquí va lo siguiente en este fic ;)

* * *

**_CAPITULO 4: por pura obligación…_**

_Y mientras las cosas empezaban a fluir en el gremio con la preocupación a flor de piel y con Lucy más que decidida, un cierto peli rosa caminaba confundido, fastidiado y cansado de su nueva "novia" que aparte de posesiva era fastidiosa, camino con lentitud a su casa que se ubica a las afueras de magnolia, en cuanto llego se sentó en el sillón y dio un gran suspiro, rememorando todo lo que paso en el gremio y por sobre todo la reacción de Lucy al oír la declaración y noviazgo de él y lisanna_

_**NATSU: **__"¡maldita sea! ¿Por qué? ¿Porque la angustia que tengo desde que vi a Lucy llorar ha ido creciendo? No lo entiendo, es cierto que he pasado muchas cosas "comprometedoras" con ella y sobre todo muy felices con ella, y más desde que la vi morir a ella (mirai-lucy) en los juegos mágicos, pero si ella tuviera otro tipo de sentimientos por mi ¿me lo hubiera dicho no?... y aunque algo dentro de mí me dice que si es así podría llegar a corresponderle, no puedo, no puedo fallarle a lisanna, ya que es cierto que le prometí ser su esposo cuando creciera y la misma Lucy me enseño que tan importantes son las promesas, pero aun así, algo dentro de mí me dice que todo esto va a terminar mal…"_

_Bufo bajo sin más remedio, y dio un vistazo a la sala de su casa, se notaba el enorme silencio que había en su casa sin happy, ya que este algo triste le dijo que tenía que quedarse con charle a platicar "cosas de nekos" entonces, visualizo el traje de maid que guarda de Lucy en su casa y el cartel de la primera misión que hizo con ella, no pudo evitar volver a sonreír en cuanto los vio, pero también se entristeció y sintió algo de coraje consigo mismo al darse cuenta que desde que quiso ponerse al día con lisanna, el ignoro por completo a Lucy y su equipo por sólo estar con ella_

_-Lucy…-_

_Era un nuevo día en magnolia, después de haber tenido un día "de perros" cómo suele decirse, Lucy amaneció con nuevos ánimos para seguir adelante, su querida hermanita tenía la razón, ella no se puede dejar vencer tan fácil sólo porque natsu no supo quererla (con lo baka que es) cómo ella a él, pero aun así le hubiera gustado poder decirle lo que ella siente por el_

_De inmediato se levantó, puso so mejor sonrisa frente al espejo procurando ser fuerte para si misma, se ducho, se puso una blusa de color azul con una falda blanca y zapatos blancos, y un moño de color azul celeste, desayuno e invoco a plue para que le hiciera compañía durante su trayecto al gremio_

_Camino todo el trayecto platicando un poco con plue, y en cuanto llego a estar afuera del enorme portón del gremio dudo si debía de entrar o no…_

_**LUCY: "**__no puedo ser débil, no debo de serlo, me lo prometí, se lo prometí a Michelle, no seré más débil… me lo demostrare a mí misma-"_

_Y con ánimos reestablecidos se decidió al fin a entrar al gremio, cuando de repente oyó dos voces muy conocidas y temidas ahora por ella hablarle desde más atrás y al final… todos esos ánimos se fueron al carajo_

_-lucyyyyyy- gritaba primero la voz de un peliblanca que actuaba ahora más que nunca cómo una niña berrinchuda_

_-lucyyy- se escuchaba otra voz a la cuál Lucy ya le tenía algo de decepción y un poco de sorpresa, cuando creyó que a partir de ahí la ignorarían al 100% la buscan ¿quién lo diría?_

_Tenía muchísimos sentimientos encontrados, pero al final apretó fuerte sus puños cerrados, esbozo su mejor sonrisa y se dio vuelta para poder saludar a ambos_

_-¡hola, chicos!- así cómo se lo propuso, lucy los saludo con una sonrisa_

_-lucy… ¿estás bien?...- pregunto primero lisanna, aunque la manera en la que se lo pregunto (con culpa) le sorprendió a lucy ¿Qué no se supone que la quería fuera del camino?..._

_-etto… sí, estoy bien ¿por qué lo preguntas?- respondió lucy dudando_

_**LUCY: **__"que es lo que pasa con lisanna, de verdad que no la entiendo, ayer me hablo de una manera muy egocéntrica y burlona y ahora se preocupa por mi…_

_¿Se estará burlando de mi?"_

_-lo pregunta…- hablo de repente natsu –porque ayer saliste muy mal del gremio y nosotros…. Bueno nosotros…- de repente fue interrumpido por lucy_

_-eso no importa…- dijo con la mirada oculta en su flequillo, su expresión paso de impresión y duda a una llena de dolor, pero en cuanto levanto la mirada…_

_-lo importante es que ambos son felices- dijo con una sonrisa mientras juntaba las manos de ambos y ponía sus manos sobre las de ellos -espero que sean muy felices y que ojala…- hizo una pausa y volvió a decir con una sonrisa –no se arrepientan-_

_Dicho esto se dio la media vuelta dejando a natsu y a lisanna con la palabra en la boca y con miedo de que lucy haya podido percatarse de el sentido de culpabilidad que llenaba a ambos muy dentro de sí cuando dijo "ojala no se arrepientan" aunque claro, teniendo a una chica que se porta cómo una niña mimada y muy malcriada y a un mago peli rosado que deja salir a flote todo su cerebro solamente cuando pelean es obvio que terminaron ignorando dicho sentimiento y sacaron sus propias conclusiones_

_Mientras tanto, dentro del gremio…_

_-¡MINNAA!- saludo lucy levantando una mano y con una voz de suma alegría_

_-¡hola lucy!- corearon en el gremio, la mayoría pensando que lo de lucy el día anterior fue mal interpretado, pero para aquellos enterados de el asunto del amor dragón slayer sólo era un mal presagio._

_Dicho esto lucy se dirigió a la barra del gremio donde cierta albina la veía llegar, no pudo evitar angustiarse, sobre todo por lo platicado la noche anterior respecto al corazón y sentimientos de lucy_

_FLASHBACK_

_-¿qu-qué?...- pregunto mirajane abriendo los ojos impresionada ante lo dicho por laxus_

_-tal y cómo lo oíste mira-san- está vez hablo Wendy –lucy-san está dispuesta a olvidarse de natsu-san- dijo con la mirada escondida en su flequillo_

_-no cabe duda que salamander es un reverendo idiota- respondió gajeel con fastidio ante lo que se acaban de enterar –pero siendo la coneja la lastimada nadie puede hacer nada más que ella… y al parecer está dispuesta a olvidar…-_

_-¡UN SEGUNDO!- lo interrumpió gray –para empezar, ¿cómo pueden saber eso, cómo pueden saber que lucy está dispuesta a olvidar a natsu?- pregunto dudando de lo que dijeron de un momento a otro_

_-¿tú crees que mentiríamos con algo tan delicado para un dragón slayer y por sobre todo para dos nakamas nuestros?- le pregunto laxus un poco molesto a gray_

_-no hay porque ser tan severos chicos- hablo está vez erza –sólo queremos saber cómo es que pueden saber todo esto sin tener siquiera a lucy con nosotros cerca- hablo tranquila_

_-no sólo…- hablo gajeel terminando de hablar erza –son más fuertes que los de un mago y un humano normal, al ser dragón slayers nuestro sentido de la percepción, nuestro instinto es por mucho más agudo y al mismo tiempo está conectado directamente con los sentimientos y magia de otros dragones-_

_-por lo tanto nosotros podemos enfocar nuestros instintos a sentir cómo va este asunto con lucy usando nuestros instintos sin que ella este cerca para olfatearla- termino de completar laxus_

_-ya veo…- dijo con mirada triste mirajane –entonces quiere decir que lucy está dispuesta a seguir adelante…- dijo con un hilo de voz muy pequeño_

_-no podemos culparla… mira-san- dijo Wendy está vez –si natsu-san no sabe apreciarla y él no se da cuenta de lo que hace, lo mejor sería dejar las cosas como están y dejar que lucy-san sea la que decida- dijo muy triste Wendy_

_-esperen…- dijo happy en cuanto tuvo oportunidad –si los dragón slayers pueden hacer todo eso… ¿Por qué natsu no se ha dado ni cuenta de lo que pasa?- dijo angustiado happy de que ni siquiera natsu pueda notar lo delicada de la situación_

_-porque natsu es muy inmaduro para esto- le contesto laxus de inmediato –natsu es todo un idiota inmaduro, y está es la gran prueba de esto, eres consciente de la marca del dragón y de la unión de tú esencia cuando sabes lo que quieres y eres consciente de lo que significa sentar cabeza con alguien y cuidar de no perder a tú pareja, natsu no sólo está dejando a lucy marcharse, razón por la cual el aroma de natsu se está drenando fuera de el de ella, si no que ni siquiera le dejo decirle que era lo que ella sentía por él o me equivoco ¿mira?- le pregunto laxus a mira, quién dijo que no con la cabeza laxus termino de hablar –natsu se está condenando él mismo a permanecer sólo por la eternidad o hasta que muera, y no podemos culpar a lucy si decide dejarlo atrás, al final la que salió herida fue lucy, él idiota ese lo único que está haciendo es caer en el juego de lisanna creyendo que debe de cumplirle sólo por compromiso…-_

_-¿y cómo saben que natsu no está enamorado de lisanna?- dijo elfman queriendo confirmar sus sospechas de que aquello no era más que un simple juego_

_-porque lucy es la única con la que comparte esencia hasta el momento- respondió gajeel –un dragón slayer tiene UNA sola pareja durante toda su vida, nuestro instinto humano, conectado al del dragón, cuando llega el momento nos indica con quién debemos compartir lo que reste de nuestra vida, nuestro instinto es infalible ante eso-_

_Después de lo dicho por gajeel, todos (sobre todo happy) se quedaron pensando las palabras de todos los dragón slayers, natsu estaba en verdaderos aprietos, sabían que quería a lucy (está más que dicho) pero su confusión y sus aires de "hombre honesto cumple promesas" le estaban jugando sucio y lo peor es que lucy se decidió a seguir adelante sin natsu_

_Después de todo lo dicho y analizado, todos partieron a sus respectivas casas, pero happy no tenia deseos de regresar con natsu está vez, si no que pidió a Wendy y charle que lo dejaran quedarse con ellas está vez, sin protestar, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas_

_FIN FLASHBACK_

_-¡mira-san!- dijo un alegre lucy_

_-hola lucy…- dijo con una sonrisa, pero con ojos de angustia_

_-¿mmmm?, pasa algo ¿mira-san?- respondió lucy al percatarse de esto_

_-n-no, nada lucy- dijo para tratar de librarse de las sospechas de lucy_

_-bueno…- dijo para romper el silencio que se creó entre ambas –mira-san, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?- le comento con dulzura_

_-claro lucy- le dijo sonriente mirajane -¿Qué necesitas lucy-_

_-necesito que me des una misión de 3 meses- le dijo lucy con una tierna sonrisa_

_-eeehhh, y ¿Por qué tanto tiempo lucy?- pregunto de nueva cuenta y angustiada mira_

_-porque es lo que necesito, mira-san- respondió está vez seria lucy_

_**MIRAJANE: **__"lucy… nunca te había visto tan decidida a algo, y tampoco me gustaría verte sufrir así, y laxus dijo que la que está sufriendo aquí por la decisión de natsu eres tú…_

_Entonces creo que no me queda otra opción"_

_-cl-¡claro!- dijo mira una vez sacada de sus lagunas mentales, saco una carpeta con misiones nuevas y le dio la primera que vio a lucy -¿Qué te parece está lucy?- le respondió con una sonrisa mira_

_-¡SUGOI!- dijo emocionada lucy –son 200, 000,000 jewels por vencer a un gremio de cazadores de tesoros malos- dijo más emocionada –si pude antes con unos, ¡podre con estos!- respondió emocionada recordando cómo entre ella, Wendy y flare corona lograron vencer a los 3 miembros de un gremio de cazadores de tesoros -¡shottomatte!, ¿tengo que estár mañana en el lugar indicado?- dijo impresionada y apresurada – ¡no tengo tiempo que perder…! Mira-san, gracias, me tengo que ir ¡adiós!- dijo sin más prácticamente volando fuera del gremio lucy_

_Mira no pudo evitar sentirse algo feliz por ver a lucy sonreír mínimo por la misión, pero eso no quitaba su angustia, entonces natsu y lisanna se fueron acercando a la barra, cómo vieron que lucy casi volaba fuera del gremio así que se acercaron a mira, pero un grupo en específico se les adelanto: erza, gray, happy, juvia, levy, (a las cuales ya las pusieron al tanto de lo que pasaba) Lily, charle y los 3 dragones slayers sobrantes llegaron primero a preguntar por qué lucy salió tan de repente y muy deprisa_

_-se fue a una misión ella sola- respondió con angustia, aunque la expresión de natsu y lisanna fue de confusión por ver la angustia de los otros dragones, está aumento cuando mirajane continuo -de 3 meses…-_

_El rostro de quienes estaban al tanto del asunto palidecieron,, mientras natsu sentía una gran angustia, era más una angustia de perder algo muy, muy valioso y querido para él más que nada…_

_Y por lo mientras lucy corría cómo alma que lleva él diablo y con más ánimos que nunca a alistar todo su equipaje para 3 meses fuera de magnolia, y era más que nada una extraña sensación de que ese viaje la cambiaria para siempre, y no se equivocaba tomando en cuenta que no leyó que la misión era compartida, y no con nadie a quién no conozca, si no que será compartida con cierto dragón slayer de luz llamado sting eucliffe y el destino de ambos es el puerto de hargeon_

_Sin duda… la vida de lucy cambiara para siempre, mientras que para natsu las manecillas del reloj caminan cada vez con más rapidez..._

* * *

_y aquí empieza ya lo bueno cómo pudieron ver..._

_esperemos que natsu se de cuenta a tiempo de que pasa, o si no, y sin ser literales, terminara lamentandolo por lo que le quede de vida_

_SALUDOS!_


	5. sólo quedas tú

_**ACLARACIONES:** antes de que digan algo, hice este capitulo para dar a conocer cómo lucy adquiere las 3 llaves que le faltan para ser una maga estelar completa, y él porque es la unica maga de magia estelar que hay a ppartir de aqui, esto lo hice porque cuando lucy llega a hargeon con sting, ella usa las 3 llaves dadas por yukino, ya para el proximo capitulo veran a un sting nuevo (el de después de los grandes juegos magicos, cómo se muestra enn la fiesta del reino) y a unos natsu y lisanna con la culpa hacienole explotar su pecho y dandose cuenta que tan idiotas pueden ser sólo por confundir y enredar las cosas..._

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**: sólo quedas tú…_

_Una vez que Lucy llego decidida a irse de misión larga, irrumpió rápido en su casa, empaco todo lo que ella creía necesitar durante su larga estancia de 3 meses, decidida y entusiasmada con distraer un poco sus pensamientos y sentimientos durante un tiempo se fue a dar una larga y relajante ducha, se paró, vistió con una toalla y se puso su pijama de color rosa pálido, dispuesta a irse a dormir, pero de repente la nostalgia, la maldita nostalgia le quito un poco las ganas de dormir_

_-¡aaagghh!- grito Lucy impotente –Lucy, se fuerte ¡maldita sea!- gritaba en voz alta para sí misma –él ya no vendrá más… debes… debes de afrontarlo de una buena vez…- decía para sí misma mientras ocultaba con su flequillo su mirada de profunda tristeza, ante la vaga esperanza de que cierto peli rosa llegara a interrumpir su sueño cómo antes… -definitivamente….- murmuro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de nostalgia…_

_Y así Lucy se decidió a caer por fin a los brazos de Morfeo, cuando por fin logro "anestesiar" su propia mente, pero cuando iba a lograrlo…_

_¡Toc Toc!_

_Empezaron a tocar la puerta de su cuarto insistentemente, al principio Lucy pensaba dejarlo pasar, ella no es de las típicas descorteces que dejaban a la gente esperando o ignorándolas, pero en está ocasión el tener muchos sentimientos a flor de piel, y la gran necesidad de despejarse un tiempo de magnolia eran más fuertes, así que se decidió a dormir frente a lo toqueteos insistentes de quién sabe, probablemente un miembro del gremio, pero ellos tenían una manera más "peculiar" de entrar a su casa, sólo hasta que escucho la voz de cierta casera de aspecto impotente reacciono_

_-¡oye niña!- dijo con voz impotente y evidente enfado -¿¡Acaso me tendrás toda la santa noche tocándote!? ¡Abre de una maldita vez!-_

_Y cómo si Lucy se hubiera convertido en "él correcaminos" se paró a la velocidad de la luz frente a la puerta de su cuarto, abriéndola lentamente, mientras dejaba ver a la señora casera con su siempre expresión "seria" _

_-etto… buenas noches- dijo con una sonrisa que denotaba nervios_

_-buenas noches niña-dijo sin más la señora –perdón por tocar tan tarde (para cuando Lucy termino de ver y empacar que se llevaría para su viaje eran las 9: 00 p.m. y su tren a hargeon salía bastante temprano, por eso se dormiría "temprano") pero me llego esto hace muy poco- dijo mientras le extendía un sobre que tenía cómo destinataria a Lucy –adiós- dijo sin más después de entregarle dicho sobre a Lucy_

_Sobra decir que Lucy se quedó con cara de "pocker face" ella en realidad, al oir y ver a la Sra. Casera pensó que llegaría a cobrarle la renta_

_(__**Lucy)**__: "¡oh dios!, por un momento pensé que vendría a cobrarme cómo siempre…_

_Ay Lucy… de verdad que no tienes remedio…_

_¿Se te olvida que gracias a que natsu ignoro por completo al equipo por lisanna ya no iba contigo y por lo tanto te daban la recompensa completa?_

_¡Arrgghh!, malditas costumbres… definitivamente irme un tiempo de aquí me ira bien…"_

_Concluyo Lucy, en realidad se le olvidaba que ya no tenía que preocuparse por la renta, desde que natsu ignoro tan de repente a su equipo y al llevarse la recompensa entera de cada misión que hacia ahorro lo suficiente como para no preocuparse de la rene de 6 meses enteros_

_Después de eso, se dispuso a abrir la carta que le había llegado apenas, cerró la puerta y se dirigió rumbo a su cama, se sentó en la orilla, y al tentar bien la carta noto que el sobre estaba un poco abultado, se extrañó un poco y abrió el sobre…_

_-Q-Q- ¿Qué significa esto?...- abrió los ojos desorbitantes y su mandíbula parecía caerse de la impresión cuando saco de la carta el "bulto" que no resulto ser otra cosa más que las llaves de libra, piscis y ophiucus envueltas en un listón de color azul celeste, así es, las mismas llaves que "solían" poseer yukino_

_Lucy todavía no salía de su sorpresa, si las llaves de yukino habían llegado a ella era por algo, así que antes de sacar una conclusión precipitada del porqué de eso, agarro de inmediato y se puso a leer:_

"_querida Lucy-san, perdona si fui inoportuna al hacer esto, pero en está ocasión te entrego de manera definitiva mis 2 llaves del zodiaco y a ophiucus contigo, si te preguntas el porqué de esto, es porque ya no soy maga estelar, deje de usar magia no hace mucho, después de lo de eclipse, al recordar a mi hermana perdida y el recordar que sigue ahí afuera en algún lugar, me hizo pensar, en realidad desde que me volví maga estelar para tratar de encontrarla he sufrido todavía más, he tratado de ser fuerte cómo lo has sido tú Lucy-san, pero por más que me esforcé me faltaba todavía mucho por recorrer en el camino de la magia estelar, por eso y para poder vivir más tranquila, deje la magia atrás, y me pienso dedicar a buscar a mi hermana querida, y buscare vivir mi vida cómo un ser humano normal…_

_Por eso las dejo en tus manos, sé que tú amas a los espíritus celestiales cómo se merecen, estoy muy segura que serán muy felices a tú lado, Lucy-san, de ahora en adelante tú serás la única maga celestial que existe en el mundo, hasta que esta magia deje de ser tan subestimada y con el tiempo nazcan personas con interés en desarrollarla y convertirse en magos celestiales, te deseo de todo corazón la mejor de las suertes, Lucy-san, eres una gran maga y gran persona, espero que podamos volver a vernos algún día…_

_ATT: yukino"_

_-yu-yukino…- Lucy se enterneció y estremeció por lo dicho en la carta, ella recordaba bien cuando yukino le conto sobre lo de su hermana, y también el ver cómo siempre tenía una expresión de profunda tristeza sobre su rostro_

_-no te decepcionare… yukino, prometo cuidarlos a todos, me hare más fuerte, por ti también- de repente sonrió –cómo la única maga estelar que queda… no decepcionare a las estrellas…-_

_Y sin más dejo las llaves en su estuche, finalmente se acomodó en su cama en inmediatamente se fue a dormir, ahora tenía dos nuevos motivos para ser mejor, uno era el de yukino, la cual dejo en sus manos sus 3 llaves restantes y el otro, al ser la única maga estelar que queda, no defraudar lo que conllevaba ser una maga estelar, entre ellas, lade saber mantener y cumplir una promesa_

_Lo haría, sin duda lo lograría…_

_Cumplir su propia promesa para el futuro…_

* * *

_bueno, aqui va este capitulo, él más corto que he hecho, por lo mismo que explique arriba_

**_kamanosukesempai: _**_claro que habra stilu n.n, pero antes, lucy tendra que terminar por decepcionarse y olvidarse de natsu para no hacer a sting un reemplazo egoista de él_

**_Guest:_**_ no te preocupes, de hecho yo odio a la lisanna de los fanfics igual, pero la mia sólo ha desarrollado un caracter de niña idiota por su confusión, no es mala cómoo las otras XD_

_lizysaku-chan: no te preocupes, lucy no es de las tipicas ardidas de "un clavo saca otro clavo" hare que se enamore y corresponda limpiamente a sting, pero antes tendra que terminar por olvidar a natsu_

_después sigo respondiendo_

_SALUDOS!_


	6. rumbo a hargeon

_y bueno... aquí va el encuentro tan esperado para algunos, y odiado por otros XDDD_

_espero les guste ;)_

* * *

_**Capítulo**__** 6**: rumbo a hargeon_

"_**Narrado desde la perspectiva de Lucy"**_

_Eran más o menos las 7 de la mañana cuando me desperté, mi tren hacia hargeon parte a las 8 y media, entonces me decidí pasar a despedirme de mi equipo antes de partir, ya que ayer en cuanto mira me dio la hoja de la misión Salí volando a empacar todo_

_-bueno...- dije bastante animada -¡pues a la carga!- dije con bastantes ánimos, hoy más que nunca estoy decidida a cambiar, a ser más fuerte que nunca_

_Después de haberme metido a bañar y ponerme mi camisa de color rosa con tirantes de color negro y mi falda de color blanca, me dispuse a desayunar y salir al gremio, así fue, en el camino iba pensando desde cuando existieron los cazadores de tesoros, hace 7 años ni se oía d su existencia, tal vez y cómo sucedió con muchos gremios, con el paso de los años fueron creciendo_

_-bueno ya estoy aquí…- dije para acercarme a la puerta y abrirla de una patada…_

_¡Shottomatte! ¡¿Una patada!?, (bufo un poco) sin duda el pasar tanto tiempo con natsu y mi equipo se me tenía que pegar algo…_

_-buenos días ¡minna!- salude a los todavía pocos que habían siendo tan temprano_

_-¡ohayo Lucy!- oigo a lo lejos y vi a misa-san dándome los buenos días con su sonrisa de siempre_

_-¡hola lu-chan!- oí y en cuanto me di cuenta tenía a Levy-chan encima mío abrazándome_

_-hola… Levy chan- respondí, pero me di cuenta que se me abalanzo cómo si estuviera preocupara o angustiada por algo_

_-ayer casi no estuviste en él gremio, y en cuanto te vi con mira hablando decidir a saludarte, pero en cuanto vi saliste volando cómo alma que lleva el diablo del gremio…_

_¿Está todo bien, lu-chan?_

_-etto… ¡claro, Levy-chan, ¿Por qué los preguntas?- muy bien, esto ya está muy extraño, ¿a qué se referirá Levy-chan?..._

_(__**Levy):**__ "lu-chan… en realidad no puedo decirte a que me refería con que si todo estaba bien, no quiero complicar las cosas; ¿de verdad estás decidida a olvidar al baka de natsu?_

_Sé que ustedes dos se quieren mucho, y han pasado por mil y un cosas por la cuales ambos se unieron mucho, pero el muy baka te está perdiendo, entonces, tal vez y lo que laxus gajeel y Wendy dijeron sea cierto, es hora de poner a prueba a natsu, poner a prueba si te ama de verdad cómo para tenerte toda su vida con él… y lo harás sin saberlo, lu-chan"_

_-Levy-chan… ¡LEVY-CHAAANNN! ¡DESPIERTA!- solamente le pregunte el por qué le parecía que algo andaba mal conmigo y se perdió por completo_

_-aahhh jeje- me respondió muy nerviosa Levy-chan –gomenne, lu-chan, me quede pensando y sin querer me perdí- me dijo poniendo una mano tras su nuca –y respecto a lo que te pregunte, sólo quería saber si estabas bien, nada más- mmmm cómo que no me convenció su respuesta, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que si sigo preguntando todos los ánimos que traigo desde que desperté se irán al caño _

_-oi, bunnygirl- llego y me hablo gajeel con su tan peculiar "apodo" para mí -¿estas segura de lo que harás?- ¿nani? ¿Lo que hare? Se referirá a la misión?_

_-bueno… yo…- y antes de seguir siento una mano que toca mi hombro izquierdo me volteo y…_

_-puede que sea un error lo que harás ¿estás segura?- me dijo laxus, quién era el que toco mi hombro, ¿un error?, ¿Por qué no quieren que me vaya?_

_-es cierto Lucy-san- de repente y detrás de mí y al lado de gajeel se aro Wendy, definitivamente esto está demasiado extraño, algo saben todos ellos que me involucra y yo ni idea_

_-¿acaso hay algo que deba de saber chicos?- les pregunte de manera directa, algo dentro de esto me da muy mala espina_

_-para nada Lucy, sólo queremos asegurarnos de que no te iras de misión larga sólo para huir- me respondió laxus, ¿huir? ¿Huir de qué?, ¿acaso querer volverme fuerte y darle un poco de tiempo y espacio a mi corazón era huir?, aunque gracias a esta pregunta que me hice, logre captar sus indirectas_

_-no sé si huir sea el querer darme un poco de tiempo para pensar y decidir mejor que hacer con mis sentimientos- de inmediato volteo a una mes alejada en donde natsu y lisanna estaban riendo de lo más lindo, ellos me imitan y veo cómo con sólo eso lograron comprenderme –pero si eso es huir, chicos, lo hare… sólo espero que no me mal juzguen por eso- dije sin más, al parecer notaron cómo me entristecí al ver a natsu de lo más feliz con lisanna, sin siquiera notar desde cuando estoy aquí_

_-nadie te juzgara Lucy- Oi la voz de erza cuando se acercó –sólo queríamos cerciorarnos de algo, eso es todo- me dijo con una sonrisa pero ¿cerciorarse de que?... mejor ni pregunto_

_-es cierto Lucy- esta vez escuche hablar a gray –nadie te juzgara, sólo estábamos preocupados por lo del otro día… tú sabes…-_

_-claro que lo se gray- lo interrumpí de inmediato con evidente incomodidad –pero, si él es feliz con otra que no sea yo, no puedo hacer nada…- dije con una mirada y voz triste y antes de que me incomodaran más, pase a despedirme de todos_

_-bueno chicos, creo que iré a despejarme un poco para antes de irme, los quiero mucho a todos, me despiden de todos los que falten y…- voltee a ver a natsu- los que no se acuerden… bueno… nos vemos en 3 meses- todos asintieron con la cabeza, suspire un poco y me despedí con la mano de mira-san, esa platica me incomodo, no podía seguir allí_

_Y desde otra mesa estaban los exceeds escuchando de cerca la plática_

_-jum… definitivamente los dragón slayers tienen razón, si natsu ni siquiera nota la presencia de Lucy entonces no merece tenerla cómo pareja- respondió directa charle_

_Lily sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras que happy miraba angustiado hacia donde estaban natsu y lisanna, le preocupaba la situación del peli rosa y que ni él mismo conozca sus Propios sentimientos…_

_-natsu…- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos él pequeño gato azul_

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-¡¿nani!?- fue lo único que alcanzaron a decir todos los que estaban reunidos con mira cuando escucharon la duración de la sola misión que tomo Lucy_

_Los dragones slayers fruncieron el ceño angustiados, sabrían que eso sólo traería más problemas ya que el aroma de natsu terminaría por desvanecerse, y ellos por sólo aprecio hacia su tarado amigo dragón, querían verlo junto con la que él eligió cómo su pareja y no engañándose a si mismo_

_-p-pero mira… ¿cómo fue que accediste a darle una misión así a Lucy?- decía desconcertada erza_

_-lo siento erza… pero yo por mi parte no quiero ver más sufrir a Lucy- dijo mira mirando hacia donde estaban natsu y lisanna, parados les envió una mirada llena de pena y decepción- si eso ayudara a sanar a Lucy-chan de su pena… entonces no me arrepiento- _

_-ya veo…- dijo está vez gray- si es por el propio bien de Lucy, está bien, sólo espero que tenga cuidado- dijo gray triste_

_-¿pero qué dices gray?- hablo está vez ¿natsu?... –Lucy es muy fuerte aunque ella se subestime sola, seguro estará bien- dijo con su sonrisa de siempre natsu, definitivamente y aunque el muy baka no se dé cuenta ama a Lucy en cada momento lo comprobaban más…_

_-etto… mira-nee- dijo esta vez lisanna -¿Por qué nadie va con Lucy-chan a la susodicha misión?-hablo cómo cuando una ex habla de la actual novia de alguien_

_Mira entrecerró los ojos un poco –porque es una misión para una sola persona… lisanna…- le dijo tirándole una mirada de reproche_

_-ya veo…- dijo lisanna tratando de sonar preocupada por Lucy –bueno, pues por mi parte espero que no sólo consiga toda la recompensa de la misión, si no que logre encontrarse un novio- dicho esto a natsu le dio una furia interna de los mil demonios, que si no fuera porque al igual que lisanna se esforzaba por fingir sentirse bien con su noviazgo, ya le hubiera reclamado a lisanna_

_Las miradas de reproche hacia ambos no tardaron en presentarse, sobre todo de los dragones slayers, natsu y lisanna al sentir que su presencia sólo incomodaba en esa reunión optaron por irse, y de ahí natsu se fue hacia el bosque buscando romper algo por el extraño coraje que sintió por lo de lisanna y que con eso, su sentimiento de vacío y miedo de perder a Lucy, aumentaba sin que el supiera que ese miedo era por perder a Lucy…_

_De vuelta en el gremio…_

_-veo que tienes razón, mira…-dijo laxus una vez que ambos "amigovios" se fueron –será lo mejor para Lucy si así lo decide_

_-y también con esto la coneja sin saberlo pondrá a prueba el amor de salamander hacia ella- hablo está vez gajeel_

_-es cierto, alguien digno de ser un dragón slayer debe de saber cuáles deben de ser sus prioridades, y si natsu no es capaz de cuidar y amar a su única pareja en la vida, entonces no se merece amar, ya que ni siquiera toma en cuenta dicho concepto- termino de hablar laxus, a lo que los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, al mismo tiempo que decidieron dejar ir a Lucy a la misión si ella así lo deseaba, ya que su plan inicial al escuchar a mira era tratar de detenerla, y de paso, le servirá de escarmiento y prueba a natsu…_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

_y así transcurrió la hora y media restante que le faltaba a Lucy para partir a hargeon, con un bullicioso gremio fairy tail iniciando una de sus típicas peleas, con natsu dentro de ella, ya cansado de fingir y jugar a los novios, con lisanna ayudando a mirajane, con esta última lanzándole miradas de reproche y decepción y con tres dragones slayers sentados con una gitana bebedora, a la cuál pusieron al tanto y le pidieron que los respaldara con la "custodia" de Lucy durante su misión, ya que estos tres tenían pensado usar su instinto de dragones para estar al tanto de lo que pase, claro esto será sólo hasta que él aroma de natsu se haya desvanecido por completo del de ella…_

_De vuelta con Lucy…_

_-aaahhhh- dije un poco cansada mientras me sentaba en una banca para descansar y acomodar mi equipaje en los compartimientos del tren –fue verdaderamente pesado tratar de evadir el tema de natsu, en el gremio, pero, si él de verdad está decidido a estar con lisanna, este viaje me ayudara, para poder superar esto, y que no me duela verlos juntos cuando regrese…- sin darme cuenta, me puse muy triste por lo dicho, sólo esperaba que él tren arrancara de una buena vez para llegar lo antes posible a hargeon…_

_-oi, no deberías de estar triste, te ves bastante fea cuando estas así…- oi una voz un poco… conocida para mí, y cuando volteo mi cabeza hacia arriba_

_-sting eucliffe…- no pude decir más, de verdad que no me esperaba encontrármelo aquí…_

_-cuanto tiempo sin verte, rubia linda…-_


	7. un roto para un descosido

bueno, aqui va el siguiente, espero les guste

y algo que me hizo falta decir desde él principio: fairy tail y todos sus personajes son propiedad del gran hiro mashima-san

* * *

_**Capítulo 7:**__ un roto para un descocido_

"_**Narrado desde la perspectiva de natsu"**_

_¡Esto es horrible! No sólo me siento pésimo, vacío, con mucha angustia desde que se fue Lucy, si no que nada de lo que pensé que sería mi relación con lisanna era de lo que esperaba, en realidad, desde que me propuso cumplir lo que le "prometí" lo fue, debo de admitir que lo hago más que nada por pura obligación, ya que nunca he dejado de ver a lisanna como si fuera mi hermanita pero ¿se lo prometí al final, no? Y Lucy me enseño que uno siempre debe de cumplir lo que promete… Lucy…_

_-oí, flamita, despierta!- oí al pervertido de gray llamándome –o ¿acaso interrumpí una de tus siestas repentinas?- me dijo queriendo burlarse de mi_

_-jeje, ¿quieres pelea, congelador parlanchín?- le respondí queriendo buscar pelea, pero algo, mejor dicho alguien interrumpió_

_-moo~ natsuu, no te pelees- y cuando me doy cuenta tengo a lisanna pegada a mi cómo un koala_

_-jeje, vaya vaya, se ve que se quieren mucho flamita- me respondió sarcástico gray, de verdad que no aguanto más esto_

_-claro que nos queremos gray, si no no seriamos novios ¿ah natsu?- hablo de lo más orgullosa lisanna, ¡diablos! ¿Por qué tiene que tocar precisamente ese tema que me incomoda tanto?_

_(__**lisanna): **__"natsu… al parecer a ti también te incomoda está situación, y creo que me estoy dando cuenta de que esto no va para ningún lado, pero de todas maneras ya está hecho, ante él gremio somos novios y si llegara a decirte que cortáramos o que ya no quiero seguir con esto, muchos aquí terminarían odiándome, y más por cómo trate a Lucy después de mi confesión, no quiero que mira-nee me siga mirando con reclamo y reproche todavía más si me precipito, por eso, esperare la oportunidad y él momento perfecto para poder liberarnos a ambos… onegai natsu…"_

_-ah… supongo…-dije sin más ganas, la verdad este asunto cada día me incomoda más_

_-bueno chicos, voy a ayudarle a mi hermana, ya no se peleen tanto por favor- y sin más se fue a ayudarle a mira en la barra, de verdad que no sé qué hacer… ya ni cuando peleo con él exhibicionista me entretengo o distraigo, todo por él pensamiento de Lucy… cada vez que pienso en ella mi angustia crece cada vez más y más, como si fuera a perderla…_

_Espera un momento… ¿¡perderla!? ¡aarrgghhh! No sé ni lo que pienso ni lo que siento…_

_Y mientras natsu estaba en una pelea interna por saber que era lo que de verdad sentía (más bien, separar e identificar lo que es querer a una hermana y a una pareja) una linda rubia estaba muy entretenida y sobre todo carcajeada después de haber llegado a hargeon y haber visto cuanto se tardó el dragón blanco en tan sólo ponerse de pie después de haberse bajado del tren tenía pensado ponerse a platicar un poco con él ex miembro de saberthooh, pero en cuanto este se sentó en su asiento y él tren dio marcha, se desmayó del mareo, impidiéndole tener una charla con la rubia_

_-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja, de verdad que no puedo creer que esa sea la "única" debilidad de los dragón slayers- reía Lucy de lo más despreocupada, mientras sting se veía sumamente avergonzado y enojado por ello_

_-oí rubia, deja ya de reírte, que nosotros no somos los únicos con debilidades- dijo avergonzado, pero con una idea en la cabeza, mientras su expresión cambiaba a una burlona_

_(__**Lucy)**__: "oh ooohh… esa sonrisa no me gusta, es la misma que pone natsu siempre que se pone a hacerme mald… ¡KYYYYAAAAAA!"_

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el dragón blanco la tumbo al suelo quedando él encima de ella_

_-por ejemplo- hablo sting con una sonrisa –puedo ver en tú rostro cómo esto te hace sentir débil- decía mientras se acercaba a su cuello y aspiraba él aroma a vainilla que desprendía la rubia, con esta última estremeciéndose por lo que le hacia él rubio…_

_(__**Sting)**__: "lo sabía, desde que subí al tren y olí la esencia de la rubia, me encanto, de hecho está esencia me gusta bastante, quizás ella sea la pareja que estoy buscando…"_

_Pero paro en seco todo cuando sting se dio cuenta que había otro aroma anómalo en la esencia de Lucy, un olor a cenizas y fuego_

_-natsu-san…-dijo de repente sting cuando se paró incrédulo e inhalo el aroma de natsu en Lucy_

_-¿ah?, ¿qué pasa con él?- dijo con indiferencia Lucy, a lo que sting inmediatamente noto_

_-jeje, no, no pasa nada- mientras agitaba las manos en señal de despreocupación –y ¿Por qué hablas tan indiferente de natsu-san rubia?, vi que se llevaban muy bien y ahora hablas de él cómo un simple desconocido- dijo intrigante sting por saber que fue lo que paso con lucy_

_Esta última bufo un poco cansada_

_-si tan sólo supieras…- dijo con una mirada un poco nostálgica –bueno, si tanto quieres saber que paso con él primero deja voy a registrarme a una posada o hotel en donde quedarme durante la misión- dijo sin más Lucy y entonces cuando se dispuso a caminar noto que él rubio la seguía muy de cerca -¿acaso piensas seguirme también a donde yo vaya?- dijo un poco molesta, la acción del rubio hace poco le extraño mucho y ahora parecía "acosarla"_

_-aahh… algo así- dijo con una risita socarrona –además si no lo has notado, yo soy el otro mago al cuál solicitaron- entonces Lucy paro en seco_

_-¿aahhh? ¿Otro mago? ¿a qué te refieres?, yo vine a una misión en dónde solicitaban derrotar a un gremio de cazadores de…-_

_-tesoros- la interrumpió sting -yo también tome esta misión y aquí mismo dice que solicitaban 2 magos para derrotar a los cazadores de tesoros- y cuando dijo esto saco de uno de sus bolsillos una hoja doblada, era la misma de Lucy_

_-¡matte! Pero en donde diablos dice que solicitaban a 2 magos?- estaba segura de sí misma de haber leído bien la misión, entonces muy debajo de la misión, leyó unas letras pequeñas en negrita que decía "requisito mínimo: 2 magos de igual o distinto gremio"_

_Estúpidas y malditas letras pequeñas XDD_

_-bien, bien, pero eso no significa que debas de seguirme a donde yo vaya- dijo un poco fastidiada_

_-hey… no deberías de ser tan grosera- se burló –además si sólo vamos a ser nosotros 2 en esta misión sería mejor que estuviéramos los 2 juntos- le dijo bastante amable, a lo que Lucy no se pudo negar de una u otra manera, lo que más le gustaba era él nuevo sting con el que hablaba, desde los grandes juegos mágicos, cambio bastante su manera de ser_

_-aahhh- suspiro ya resignada después de que sting le puso ojos de cachorrito para que aceptara su compañía –bien, pero te lo pido, no vuelvas a hacer cosas cómo las que acabas de hacer cuando llegamos, todavía me falta poner unas cosas en claro conmigo misma- y dicho esto ambos caminaron alrededor del puerto buscando un buen lugar para quedarse_

_(__**sting): **__"claro que note lo dolida y confundida que estás, pero no te puedo decir que te sigo no sólo por lo de la misión si no porque me encanto tú aroma, no puedo dejar de olerlo, y si él aroma de natsu-san se está desvaneciendo del tuyo entonces tal vez tú seas la pareja que ando buscando para mi…"_

_De repente una sonrisa de orgullo se formó en sting, si bien había cambiado y si su teoría era correcta, él quería que Lucy oliera a él nada más…_

_Además de que a él también le ayudaría a olvidar un poco lo sucedido con cierta peliblanca antigua miembro (y maga) de saberthooh_

_Y una vez que llegaron a un buen hotel en el cuál hospedarse y ya rentado un cuarto con 2 camas…_

_-oi rubia, ¿ahora si me dirás que es lo que paso con natsu-san?-_

_Y sin más Lucy le conto todo lo sucedido, desde que empezó a ser ignorada por natsu a nivel olímpico, hasta su decisión de olvidarlo e incluso buscar hacerse más fuerte por sí misma, una de las razones por las cuales quiso empezar a hacer misiones ella sola_

_-ya veo…- dijo con una mirada de ¿comprensión?, nunca se imaginó a sting siendo así de amable pero sobre todo, comprensible, no había duda; sting cambio demasiado –debes de haber sufrido mucho…- dijo con mirada nostálgica cuando recordó la parte de yukino y él cómo le entrego sus llaves y los motivos por los que renuncio a la magia_

_Entonces lucy al darse cuenta de la reacción de sting al oír la parte de yukino y ver su propia mirada cuando le mencionan a natsu le pregunto…_

_-algo paso con yukino, ¿cierto?- le dijo con una mirada cálida_

_Sting al ver su mirada sólo asintió con la cabeza –es una larga historia-_

_Y así sting procedió a contarle que él haber cambiado su manera de ser le hizo ver las que deberían de ser sus prioridades cómo dragón slayer, entre ellas la de buscar a su único amor para toda la vida, ya que él había sido muy mujeriego y nunca tomo en cuenta el amor de verdad, así que busco una oportunidad y poder ver si yukino era esa chica que él buscaba, ciertamente su aroma le agradaba y la quería demasiado, algo le decía que ella era la chica que él buscaba, pero su propio instinto de dragón le ayudo a distinguir que ese cariño que sentía era casi cómo el que se siente por alguien parecido a un hermano y no con quién debe de pasar el resto de sus días, así después de un rechazo de yukino con la propuesta y decidida a buscar a su hermana perdida se fue de saberthooh y por lo que le conto Lucy, dejo de ser una maga_

_-y por eso es que me notaste triste...- finalizo sting cabizbajo Lucy, no podía decir nada, le parecía increíble que sting pudiera comprenderla_

_-bueno bueeno…- dijo nerviosa cuando noto un silencio incomodo en el ambiente_

_-¿y donde están rogué y los otros dos exceeds que los acompañan siempre?- dijo cuándo noto que no había mencionado a ninguno de ellos_

_-ah ellos… bueno, poco después de lo de yukino, saberthooh se disolvió, todos tomamos caminos distintos, rogué ahora está viajando por distintos lugares buscando hacerse más fuerte y lector y frosch se fueron por un tiempo a la villa de los exceeds- dijo sin más_

_-ya veo…- dijo Lucy poniendo una cara tierna –ojala que les vaya muy bien a todos…-_

_-además, vine a esta misión por algo personal- continuo sting –esos cazadores de tesoros se llevaron algo mío, algo que me costó mucho trabajo hacer y conseguir- dijo sting mirándola fijamente_

_-oh ¿en verdad?- dijo Lucy algo nerviosa por la mirada que le lanzaba él rubio -¿se puede saber qué es?-_

_-un anillo- dijo sin más sting y cuando noto la mirada de Lucy que decía "¿un simple anillo?" -pero no es un anillo cualquiera… es un anillo especial que un dragón slayer le da a la persona que elige cómo su pareja eterna, simboliza el compromiso de un dragón slayer por pasar lo que le reste de vida con la persona que lo lleve-_

_Lucy se quedó atónita ante esto, no sólo por saber tal símbolo de lealtad, sino por la mirada de sting, desde que menciono él anillo y la pareja, este le lanzo una mirada, penetrante y acusadora cómo diciéndole con está que ya la había elegido cómo su pareja…_

_Y mientras tanto, el vacío que sentía cierto peli rosa en su corazón aumento de manera drástica, y esto es sólo el comienzo…_

* * *

_Namine drawing: lamento decirte que no, sera stilu y es algo así cómo una "venganza" para los que ponen a lucy cómo una urgida que sufre por la falta de amor y atención de natsu, y que no es feliz hasta que natsu la pela siquiera, no te creas, me gusta la pareja, pero necesitaba hacer esto ¬¬!_

hitomi kinomoto: ¡acertaste!, pero hasta para eso les tengo motivos, y es gracias a ese "amor" y forma de amar tan unica de los dragones slayers, ya veras cuál es...

lizysaku-chan: asi es, a partir de aqui ya todo ira serio, ya veras que les tengo preparado a estos dos ;)

LucyxSting: no te preocupes, es stilu, y por natsu, a él en mi fic le pondre caro el costo de ignorar y confundir las cosas con lucy... ya verás que es más adelante

_yes: gracias a todos por darse un ratito para poder leer mi fic :)_

_NOS VEMOS!_


	8. Conquista

_**bueno, aquí va él siguiente, ojala les guste ;)**_

* * *

_**...**_

_**Capítulo 8: **_conquista

Al día siguiente de la plática de sting y Lucy, esta última se quedó desconcertada, después de la mirada tan llena de decisión y "¿enamoramiento?" que le lanzo sting al verla la dejo atónita, ella salió de misión con el objetivo de hacerse fuerte física y sentimentalmente, y si llegaba otro chico de pronto y recién de una decepción amorosa e irónicamente siendo un dragón slayer… además ¿cómo diablos sting podría enamorarse de ella de un momento a otro si sea cómo sea recién se habían visto?

Bueno, sobra decir que Lucy estaba que maldecía su propia suerte

Por suerte para ella, sting no era sólo bueno escuchando y siendo comprensivo (cortesía y gracias a los hechos de él festival dragón de un año atrás) sino que ha demostrado ser bastante fuerte, al día siguiente de haber llegado a hargeon ambos partieron hacia el gremio de cazadores de tesoros, a pesar de ser bastante grande, acabaron con todo y todos en un dos por tres, basto con un rayo santo de él dragón blanco para hacer volar todo en mil pedacitos (sí, él costo de acabar tan rápido con todo fue el de destruir la edificación entera y una parte de hargeon) (complejos de dragones slayers everywhere XD) y menos mal que antes de mandar a volar todo lograron recuperar todas las piezas robadas después de que sting impaciente por recuperar su anillo les metió tremenda golpiza a los cazadores dejándolos totalmente idiotas, ¿y por qué entonces hizo volar el gremio? "Para que así piensen dos veces antes de robar algo tan único e invaluable"

Un pequeño recordatorio en pocas palabras ._.

-pfff- se fastidio bastante Lucy –de verdad que los dragón slayers además de ser complicados son pesados- dijo mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación para descansar, con un aura tan deprimente que parecía que hasta le caía la típica mini-nube de tormenta en la cabeza, esto es porque tuvo que entregar más de la mitad de su recompensa para reparar todo lo dañado que quedo la parte de hargeon en donde quedo ubicado el ahora extinto gremio de cazadores el cuál el estimado para terminar era de 3 meses

Una vez que llego a su cuarto compartido al no ver al rubio que andaba extraño desde hace unos días con ella aprovecho la oportunidad para poder bañarse y cambiarse de ropa, por lo mientras ella estaba muy pensativa en la ducha

-¿Qué estará haciendo natsu en estos momentos?, ¿le estará yendo bien con lisanna?- y es que era inevitable no pensar en él estando en él mismo lugar en donde lo conoció hace ya más de 8 años si contamos tenroujima y que transcurrió y finalizo el año con los grandes juegos mágicos

Suspiro un poco intentando despejar su mente, no podría lograr su objetivo de olvidarse de natsu si sólo se la pasaba pensando en él…

Y por lo mientras sting, que ya había llegado al cuarto, de inmediato se puso a olfatear a "su rubia", tenía que comprobar lo que él sospechaba con ella, al notar que estaba bañándose, decidió quedarse y esperar a que salga, de repente algo lo irrito

-natsu-san…- dijo crujiendo los dientes de coraje, podía oler la "traición involuntaria" de Lucy al recordar a natsu y con esto, hacer que se denote más el aroma que queda de natsu en ella, definitivamente esto no le gustaba a sting, él sabía que una de las características que hay para saber cuándo has puesto ojo en la persona correcta para enamorarte (refiriéndonos a los dragón slayers claro está) es su aroma, no sólo te debe de gustar, de hipnotizar, sino que tiene que ser el único con él cuál quieras tener mezclado tú propio aroma, y sting desde que llego a hargeon es lo que siente con Lucy, quiere su aroma con él de ella, la quiere a ella, ya que sólo criaturas y seres de verdadera lealtad y amor único son aquellos que pueden encontrar un único amor par toda su vida, así es cómo aman los dragón slayers, pero natsu aun sin estar presente lo estaba impidiendo, así que si más también tomo una decisión seria

Conquistaría a Lucy… y cómo ventaja tenían él haber terminado la misión en un solo día, in más lo que resta del tiempo de la misión podría quedarse con su rubia intentando ganarse su corazón y ayudarla a olvidar todo lo amargo que vivió con su ídolo

-vaya… ya llegaste- dijo Lucy una vez que salió del baño ya vestida, se llevó su ropa al baño por si llegara sting de repente, él cómo se comportaba últimamente con ella la ponía muy nerviosa

-pero claro que soy yo rubia ¿quién más iba a venir?- le dijo con una sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo, ante esto Lucy sólo se sonrojo un poco

-bien…- suspiro –de todas maneras tengo que empacar, terminamos la misión en un solo día y yo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, al menos me quedo algo de dinero para pagar al menos dos meses de renta- dijo cansada y triste

-¿¡qué!?- sting no había contemplado aquello, su rubia se le escaparía, pero no lo permitiría, ya estaba decidido… -p-pero ¿por qué te vas tan rápido?—

-¿ah? ¿Hay algo por lo cual no tenga que irme?- dijo Lucy algo extrañada

(_**Sting): **_"_vamos sting… ¡piensa!"_

-p-por ¡por qué tengo que entrenar y me gustaría que entrenaras conmigo!- dijo de lo más nervioso, a Lucy le resbalo una gotita por la sien

-disculpa- dijo un poco después –pero mi magia no es de ataque cómo tal, es magia de invocación, por lo tanto no creo que me ayude de mucho, mi magia se entrena trabajando tu espíritu- dijo Lucy tratando de no tener motivos para quedarse más en hargeon

-sabes que no es verdad…- sting la miro serio –aun cuando uses magia estelar, eso no te impide aprender otras magias ofensivas, tú misma lo demostraste él primer día de los juegos mágicos- tenía razón, él hechizo Urano metria era un hechizo de poder que te dejaba tirado en el suelo y no era magia estelar –además, no te vendría mal aprender unas cuantas tácticas ofensivas para que aprendas a defenderte mejor para que no suceda lo de minerva cuando te quito tus llaves- tenía razón, sin sus llaves ella era vulnerable, y ella tampoco quería ser torturada y subestimada, mucho menos humillada cómo cuando la derroto minerva en los juegos mágicos, y ella se propuso hacerse fuerte en su misión ahora que lo recordaba…

-creo que tienes razón- murmuro –pero… de todas maneras no me sentiría cómoda estando aquí, en hargeon- dijo agachando la cabeza

-pero de todas maneras tienes que hacerle frente a lo que sientes- le dijo mirándola seriamente –no te puedes pasar toda la vida huyendo de todo aquello que te recuerde a natsu, si lo que me contaste es verdad, entonces tampoco podrás soportar verlo con otra…- sting tenía razón, él estaba sacando todos los miedos y dudas de Lucy al aire –oí de parte de yukino que él hecho de que los magos estelares no sean fuertes físicamente lo compensan siéndolo en espíritu y sentimientos, si eso es cierto tú no tienes por qué ser así, además todavía nos queda más tiempo, la misión dura 3 meses y acabamos hoy mismo con ella o ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer que llegar a ver a natsu-san y deprimirte y lamentarte?- le dijo alzando la voz casi gritando, por un momento Lucy creyó que el viejo sting había regresado le había hablado muy secamente pero tenía razón, habían dos motivos muy fuertes para ella muy aparte de la misión para no regresar todavía…

-bien…- dijo Lucy después de haber guardado un silencio incomodo –no sé qué motivos tengas para invitarme a entrenar contigo si apenas y hemos cruzado palabra, pero acepto-

Y sin más le tendió la mano para terminar de cumplir una promesa para ella sin saberlo; empezar a olvidar a natsu y hacer una que ella no creyó se volvería a hacer a si misma;

Enamorarse de nuevo

Sobra decir que sting estaba más que feliz, su improvisada excusa de llevarla con él a entrenar y así retenerla y empezar a ganarse su corazón, sin duda alguna lo lograría

….

Y de vuelta con natsu, cabe decir que este estaba, decepcionado, deprimido y se sentía cómo un reverendo idiota, después de mucho tiempo y sin saber qué hacer y con quién acudir fue y les pregunto a sus compañeros dragón slayers que era lo que pasaba, estos no querían desde un principio ya que él debía de darse cuenta por sí sólo de lo que pasaba, pero al ver que natsu no usa su instinto de dragón más que cuando va a morir o a pelear una batalla dura, no tuvieron otra opción más que explicarle cómo está el amor con ellos y cómo se maneja, y también el por qué se sentía vacío cada vez que se acercaba a Lucy, él creyendo de que no debía de acercarse a ella porque tal ve algo malo podría suceder con ella y era todo lo contrario, tenía que ganarse su amor de nuevo, también termino por confirmar que lo suyo con lisanna no iba para ningún lado, no quería lastimarla y fingir con ella algo que no sentía, pero tampoco quería lastimarla…

Sin embargo, él se embarcó con ella, sabiendo desde instinto humano y dragón que eso no estaba bien y no lo llevaría a ningún lado, pero aunque le doliera rechazo a Lucy frente a todo él gremio y sabía que si terminaba a lisanna (aunque no sabía que ella ya quería terminar con aquello también) todos los del gremio lo verían mal "¿tan poco valió Lucy para ti cómo para que te hayas aburrido tan rápido de lisanna?" y él no quería quedar más mal de lo que ya estaba tan sólo con su propio equipo cómo para que erza lo despellejara vivo

Y mientras él peli rosado se encontraba frustrado y perdido en sus pensamientos, lisanna se encontraba ayudándole a su hermana mira, que pese a que ya no la trata tan indiferente, sigue estando muy decepcionada de las acciones de su hermana

-¿y qué te dicen tus cartas cana?- pregunto laxus a la gitana, le habían pedido que le leyera las cartas a Lucy

Bueno, para Lucy se podría decir es algo bueno, pero… para natsu no son buenas noticias

Y la lectura dio lo siguiente:

ARCANO XIII: LA MUERTE significa renacimiento, dar pasó a lo viejo para que venga lo nuevo, la carta por si sola cuando sale normal simboliza que alguien dejara morir algo para dar pasó a un nuevo sentimiento…

Todos se quedaron atónitos, eso significaba que Lucy ya estaba empezando a olvidar a natsu y sin duda empezaba, ya que ya no sentían tan fuerte el aroma de natsu en ella

PRINCIPE DE BASTOS: a esta carta se le dan muchas interpretaciones dependiendo de a que se quiera llegar a interpretar, pero en el caso de Lucy marca que cuando logre olvidar a natsu ella quedara muy dolida, con él corazón roto, creyendo que tal vez no podría volver a amar

Eso los dejo más perplejos, no querían que Lucy sufriera o tardara en reponerse de su fracaso amoroso, y más si era por culpa de natsu que aplico la de "ya con el niño ahogado tapan él pozo" cuando Lucy ya se había ido, y esto no auguraba nada a su favor…

Y por último…

ARCANO VI: LOS ENAMORADOS sobra decir que la propia palabra lo dice todo, y todo va en conjunción con las cartas, cuando Lucy deje morir su amor por natsu, su corazón quedara roto cómo lo indica el príncipe de bastos, pero aquí entrara en acción él renacimiento que marca la carta de la muerte también, un nuevo sentimiento y un nuevo amor llegaran y sanaran su corazón…

Nadie dijo nada, lo último que dijo cana sin duda los puso a todos muy tensos, este grupo era él mismo que estaba pendiente de la situación de la rubia desde hace poco: los tres dragón slayers, erza, gray, los 3 exceeds Levy, juvia y mirajane que desde que escucho a laxus decir que cana le leía las cartas a Lucy y por último, aunque no cerca del grupo natsu escucho todo con su todo desarrollado oído, no decía nada, parecía como si nuevamente estuviera frente a gildarts antes de ponerse a llorar, no creía lo que había escuchado…

-¿q-que?...-

* * *

**yes**: mientras mi internet y mi inspiración me lo permitan ten por seguro que lo hare ;)

LucyxSting: estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, me gusta la pareja nalu, pero lo que no me gusta es que siempre en los triangulos amorosos termine con natsu y lo peor de todo es que ponen a lucy cómo si fuera una rogona, por eso aqui se lo compenso dejandola con sting ;)

lizysaku-chan: y bien determinado, estoy tomando en cuenta el cambio que demuestra en el manga después de lo de los dragones, que demuestra ser totalmente distinto a cómo era, y le sumo las caracteristicas del enamoramiento de los dragón slayer, tienes a un sting enamoraado y conquistador, jeje, y no te preocupes, que de que tendran sus buenos ratos, los tendran n.n

sin más los dejo, gracias a todos por darse un rato para leer mis locuras XD


	9. un nuevo sentimiento

_**bueno, bueno, aqui viene él siguiente (de los capitulos más cortos que he escrito)**_

_**fairy tail es propiedad de hiro mashima**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: **_un nuevo sentimiento

Después de lo sucedido con Lucy y el gremio, ha transcurrido mes y medio de "misión" para Lucy en todo ese tiempo aprendió no sólo a darle un buen uso de las técnicas de piscis libra y ophiucus, también movimientos de velocidad y defensivos, además de tener un duro entrenamiento espiritual por parte de caprico tal y cómo el que la puso a practicar antes de los juegos mágicos, cabe decir que algunos de los entrenamientos de sting eran algo barbaros, sin contar que siempre la despertaba de la manera más bruta posible a altas horas de la madrugada…

-¡kyaaaa!- recién se despertó Lucy con un despertador amarrado a su oído, cortesía de sting

- y nunca me canso de hacer lo mismo- decía sting mientras le salía una lagrimita producto de la risa

-¡baka! ¿¡Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que no me despiertes así!?- decía una muy enfadada Lucy mientras se quitaba de la oreja el despertador amarrado

-oh vamos… no es para tanto, además no es mi culpa que en un principio cuando empezamos a entrenar no te despertaras con nada y me obligaras a hacer esto, ya se me hizo costumbre- decía todavía muy divertido sting

Lucy tenía una cara de enfado e indignación temibles

-ya ya, no te enojes…- le decía mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella – ya te dije que te vez fea cuando te enfadas- y sin darse cuenta, Lucy fue abrazada por sting de una manera amorosa mientras este hundía su cuello en él cabello de esta, aspirar el aroma de Lucy se le hizo costumbre al dragón slayer

(**Lucy): **"sting… la verdad es que no sé qué pensar sobre él, es cierto que empiezo a verlo de otra manera que la de un amigo y que ya no me duele imaginarme a natsu con lisanna, sin duda quedarme fue una buena opción, pero de todas maneras tengo que terminar de olvidarlo si quiero corresponderle, la verdad sting ha sido muy lindo conmigo en todo este tiempo y él no merece ser sólo el reemplazo de natsu"

Entonces Lucy se separó lentamente y sonrojada de sting

-gr-gracias sting…-sonrió un poco –has sido de mucha ayuda para mí, además de que me has ayudado más de lo que me imaginaba- la verdad sting no sólo le ayudo con él entrenamiento, si no con natsu, al obligarla prácticamente a darle la cara a todo lo que le recuerde a él…

-hey, no hay problema- le guiño el ojo –igual ha sido un placer entrenar contigo-

-ok, será mejor que prepare mis cosas, mi tren a magnolia sale a las 8 y son las 7 de la mañana- entonces se fue a arreglar su ropa para su viaje, sting y ella se separarían temporalmente

**__****flashback**

Lucy respiraba de manera agitada, la verdad es que con un medio mes de entrenamiento corporal con sting era agotador, ya podía seguirle más o menos el ritmo al que peleaba, pero todavía le faltaba acostumbrar a su cuerpo

-vaya que los dragón slayers son todos unos brutos- se quejó –no puedo creer que así de pesado entrenes tú- dijo mientras le resbalaba una gotita por la cabeza

-hey rubia, no te quejes, si he sido bastante considerado tomando en cuenta que es la primera vez que peleo encerio contigo desde que empezamos – entonces le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse e irse de nueva cuenta al hotel que estaban rentando, Lucy en todo el camino se quejaba de su dolor de cuerpo, sting sólo reía bajito de las quejas de la rubia

(**Sting): **"_sin duda es adorable sin saberlo, ya verás Lucy, te hare fuerte para superar tú limite físico y olvidar a natsu-san"_

_Y una vez que llegaron al hotel_

_-ne… rubia, y ¿Qué piensas hacer con natsu-san?- le pregunto directamente_

_-¿eh?... ¿a Qué te refieres?- no entendió bien la pregunta_

_-me refiero a tus sentimientos por él… es obvio que todavía no logras olvidarlo ¿verdad?- y aunque le dijera que sí, su aroma la delataba ante sting_

_-ah… etto… ¡claro, claro que lo estoy olvidando!- dijo poniendo una sonrisa nerviosa_

_Sting sólo suspiro y se sentó en la orilla de su cama mientras veía de manera aburrida a Lucy_

_-qué mala eres mintiendo rubia… ¿tanta desconfianza me tienes cómo para no decirme algo como esto?-_

_Lucy no dijo nada, sting tenía razón, a pesar de llevar poco tiempo con él había demostrado ser de confianza y un buen amigo para ella_

_-lo siento sting- dijo Lucy triste –no es eso, lo que no se decirte es si podré olvidar a natsu…-_

_Al ver que sting no dijo nada Lucy continuo hablando_

_-yo… yo me propuse venirme de viaje sola para poner mis sentimientos en claro, para hacerme fuerte por mí misma y olvidar a natsu pero… cada noche me la paso pensando en él, en cómo estará, en cómo le estará yendo con lisanna y- Lucy hizo una pausa –si pensaría en mi…-_

_-¡basta!- dijo de repente sting, parándose frente a ella y asustándola -¡no te puedes permitir sufrir así, se lo difícil que es olvidar cuando te equivocas, cuando la persona que tú crees amar no te corresponda te rechace, pero no te la puedes vivir pensando así, no te tortures más…-_

_Lucy estaba anonada y sonrojada_

_-yo- de repente sting se sonrojo –yo solía ser demasiado orgulloso, trataba a las personas cómo basura, no creía en esos lazos de amistad de los que tanto se presumen en tú gremio y menos en el amor- esta vez se sonrojo más –pero desde lo que paso en los juegos mágicos, al ver en peligro a lector, mi amigo, al tener un verdadero motivo por el cuál luchar comprendí muchas cosas, y aunque me costó, logre cambiar mi manera de ser y de pensar- suspiro y la miro directo a los ojos –a pesar de lo que sucedió con yukino y que me decepcione de mí mismo por haberme confundido ahora me siento feliz de haberlo hecho, si no me hubiera equivocado no habría querido hacer está misión para poder olvidarla- le sonrió cálidamente –pude conocerte a ti, y aunque nunca te lo dije, me ayudaste no sólo a pasar este trago amargo si no que me hiciste conocer algo que yo nunca creí podría conocer desde que empecé a buscar…-_

_Y sin darle previo aviso la agarro de la cintura abrazándola a él y le dio un beso lleno de amor y seguridad, Lucy al principio quedo sorprendida, pero sin saber por qué, después correspondió al beso poniendo feliz a sting sin que lo diese a notar_

_-al poco tiempo de separarse sting hablo_

_-tal y cómo lo viste me enamore de ti, me enamore primero de tú aroma y después de ti y quiero proponerte algo…- agarro sus manos y siguió –te ayudare a olvidar a natsu-san si así tú me lo permites y también te pido que si logras olvidarlo seas mi pareja- y hecho esto se agacho y le puso en su dedo meñique él anillo que recupero de la misión –si logras olvidar a natsu-san y aceptarme este anillo reaccionara ante eso y yo lo sabré de inmediato ya que este anillo esta hecho de mi propia magia santa, aunque aún si me rechazas no me daré por vencido- dicho esto se paró y le sonrió Lucy estaba cómo estatua, toda roja y con él corazón que se le salía, no sabía que decir, en un principio no supo que hacer, su mente confundida le decía que parara desde un principio ya que ella quería olvidar a natsu primero, pero algo despertó dentro de ella que le permitió a sting cortejarla_

_-yo… yo no sé qué decirte yo…-_

_-no digas nada- la interrumpió – sé que todavía quedan en ti los sentimientos hacia natsu, que necesitas olvidarlo, pero no podía aguantar más, tenía que decirte esto y no te preocupes- suspiro un poco –te daré él tiempo necesario para que pienses mi propuesta, no te presionare- dicho esto sting le tendió la mano –¿es un trato?-_

_-entonces Lucy lo pensó bien, tenía que seguir adelante si o si_

_-¡no!- dijo ella de repentes sorprendiendo a sting mientras estrecho su mano –es una promesa- y con esto le sonrió_

_Sting estaba más que feliz, el hecho de que se lo haya prometido significaba que lo tomaría muy enserio, a partir de ese día Lucy emanaba ahora en donde quedo el aroma de natsu que se dreno un dulce aroma a luz santa…_

_**Fin flashback**_

_Y así transcurrió el mes y medio de entrenamiento para sting y Lucy, Lucy termino de aprender lo más básico en auto-defensa, después de lo sucedido se siguieron tratando cómo amigos, pero aun así se volvieron más cercanos que nunca_

Y en la estación de trenes de hargeon

-¿y tú que vas a hacer en lo que quede de tiempo?- le pregunto Lucy a sting en la estación de trenes, recordando que le queda libre el otro me y medio al rubio

-iré a ver a rogué- le dijo con una sonrisa –hace poco me pude enterar de orga (ex miembro de saberthooth) que se fue a crocus hace poco, si me doy prisa lo podre alcanzar pronto-

-tomando en cuenta que te iras a pie- dijo con una risita infantil al suponer que sting se iría caminando a su destino

-no era necesario que mencionaras eso- le resbalo una gotita por la cabeza -de todas maneras no te libraras de mi tan fácil –le guiño el ojo –pasado ese tiempo te alcanzare en magnolia y te terminare de enseñar a pelear-

-no te preocupes- le sonrió –para ese entonces te tendre una respuesta, y gracias por enseñarme que no debo de huir de nada ni de nadie-

**-**n-no te preocupes- sting se sonrojo un poco –bueno, parece que ya te vas a ir- dijo oyendo cómo se anunciaba la salida del tren a magnolia –pero antes… -y sin darle aviso la tomo desprevenida y la beso profundamente –es un recordatorio de lo que me prometiste-

-si…- dijo Lucy prendida más roja que el cabello de erza, pero no se opuso al beso –bueno, ahora si me voy ¡nos vemos!- se despidió con una sonrisa del rubio el cuál una vez que se subió Lucy se encamino a crocus para poder ir a ver a rogué, sería un camino largo

-nos veremos pronto… mi dulce rubia-

Y mientras tanto el tren de vuelta a magnolia habia qrrancado por fin, Lucy estaba pensando muy bien que hacer, debía de dejar las cosas claras con natsu de una vez por todas, tenía prácticamente alguien con quién mirar para adelante y si le decía que no esperaba no decírselo de manera injustificada, aunque en realidad ya estaba pensando en aceptar la propuesta de manera seria, debía de enfrentar a natsu, debía de dejar ir lo que alguna vez sintió por él para amar y aceptar a sting de manera limpia…

-nos veremos muy pronto… natsu dragneel…-

* * *

**BloodyCake22**: estoy de acuerdo contigo, y es por eso que aqui puse a nueva personalidad de sting, y ciertamente mi fic tiene toque de el otro de fairyfanfic10, pero bien lo dijiste, las diferencias con el otro son las que tú misma mencionaste, y no son 33 si no 37 capitulos ;) (yo también me eche en la historia)

**Guest: **¡pero claro que se pondra bueno él asunto! lucy va decidida a terminar con todo de una vez de vuelta a magnolia, ya veras todo lo que va a pasar

**LucyxSting**: jeje no te preocupes, y si, rogue aparecera pero sera muy breve, y natsu reaccionara tan inmadurament cómo sólo él y más por que él logicamente que al ser un completo idiota en cosas que no tengan que ver con las peleas y su adorado padre igneel, es algo que le hare resaltar y hara que el sólo termine de cavar su propia tumba

**any.10**: jajajajajajajajaja es que natsu me las debe por portarse tan reverendamente idiota en las otras historias y porr echar practicamente a la basura el amor de lucy ¬¬ aqui se la estoy cobrando y no te preocupes,tendra su chance con sting,, peo primero le dejara en claro todo a natsu

**stingxlucy**: estoy pensando seriamente en ello, pero le tendria que cambiar la clasificación XDDD

**sharik21**: es un stilu n.n

SAYONARA!


	10. tarde o temprano

_bueno, bueno, aqui va él siguiente de verdad no me maten por no actualizar pronto, me enferme y ni internet me anda fallando, espero les guste :)_

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: **_"tarde o temprano…"

Después de haber llegado a magnolia, Lucy se dispuso en primero llegar a su casa a dejar el poco dinero que le quedo de la misión con sting a la casera, y así fue, de hecho llego justo a tiempo encontrándosela al abrir la puerta, la saludo y le extendió el sobre con el dinero sin pensarlo dos veces, está la recibió y se fue sin antes darle la bienvenida de vuelta a Lucy…

-aaaayyyyyy… al fin llegue a mi casa- dijo Lucy mientras se tumbó de una vez en su cama, siendo sinceros dormir en los asientos de un tren no era nada cómodo, vio a un costado de su escritorio –hola Michelle… espero que todo haya estado bien por aquí- le dijo sonriente .bien, entonces creo que me daré una ducha rápida e ir a saludar a todos –y así lo hizo, ciertamente no se tardó nada en llegar a magnolia, eran más o menos las 10 de la mañana y todavía era temprano, en cuanto se vistió y comió algo rápido emprendió camino al gremio, sin saber todo lo que pasaría cuando llegara…

...

Mientras tanto en cierto gremio llamado fairy tail los ánimos estaban por los aires, y no sólo por las peleas de siempre, sino que en un dado momento del día a natsu y lisanna se les ocurrió terminar enfrente de tooodos los miembros del gremio, si bien por una parte se aliviaron de saberlo, no tardaron en armar bulla y pelea contra cierto peli rosa ya que "le duro muy poco el gustito" de andar de amigo-vio de lisanna, que cuando se cansaron de jugar, simplemente terminaron cómo si nada, a cambio de lastimar y dejar a Lucy a un lado, ese fue el principal motivo por el cuál la mayor parte del gremio (sobre todo los dragón slayers) casi se les avientan encima

Y si con esto, estaban prendidos en fairy tail, cuando notaran que cierta rubia les llegara con un aroma nuevo, habrá pandemónium

-¡Minna!, he vuelto- dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y una mano en el aire

-lu-chan- Levy se aventó a abrazarla en cuanto se vio en las puertas de gremio –que bueno que volviste, te extrañe mucho

-yo también te extrañe, Levy chan- dijo con una sonrisa tierna, y así todos los miembros de fairy tail, incluidos happy, erza y gray (su equipo) se acercaron a saludarla y al notar a 2 ausentes (más bien golpeados fugitivos) miembros pregunto

-¡chotto!, aquí faltan personas ¿no?- dijo haciendo que la mayoría de los miembros esbozaran una sonrisa algo tenebrosa y nerviosa

-digamos que a los 2 idiotas los cuales notaste su ausencia se les ocurrió darnos a todos una noticia agri-dulce, y necesitábamos darles nuestras condolencias a nuestro estilo- dijo laxus a Lucy cuando se acercó con los demás

-¿Qué les hicieron?- dijo Lucy con una gota en la cabeza tamaño jumbo

-¡tsk!, sólo les dimos un escarmiento por portarse tan idiotamente infantiles con nosotros sabiendo que era obvio que estaban fingiendo- dijo está vez gajeel

_**(Lucy): **_"no entiendo nada… laxus y gajeel ¿me están hablando de natsu y lisanna?, si bien pregunte por ellos cuando no los vi pero… ¿fingir? ¿Infantiles? De verdad que espero que no sea lo que me estoy imaginando…" (Si recuerdan Lucy en un capitulo les dijo a ambos "ojala no se arrepientan" se refería a esto…)

Al ver que Lucy se quedó callada por un momento todos se angustiaron, no sabían si lo hicieron a propósito o no, pero todos notaron cómo laxus y gajeel prácticamente le estaban diciendo a Lucy que natsu y lisanna recién habían terminado al darse cuenta de la farsa y juego infantil que fue su supuesto "noviazgo"

-¿cómo te fue en tú misión Lucy-san?- dijo Wendy que al ver el silencio y plática incomoda que se llevó a cabo, decidió intervenir y cambiar de tema

-bien, Wendy fue todo un éxito la misión- le dijo levantando el pulgar en señal de victoria

Y así, después de poner al tanto a todos en el gremio sobre la misión, Lucy decidió irse a la barra con mirajane a tomar algo en la barra, sin percatarse de que los 3 dragón slayers que están en el gremio la miraban con preocupación al notar el nuevo y conocido aroma que tenía Lucy con ella ahora, de verdad que no se lo esperaban y menos que haya sido "él" de quién haya hablado cana en la lectura que se le hizo a Lucy hace tiempo y también sabían que ya todo era una bomba de tiempo, si natsu volvía a hacer otra estupidez el terminaría prácticamente por aceptar el amor del dragón slayer blanco

-jajajajajajajaja ese idiota de salamander tiene el tiempo contado- decía divertido gajeel una vez que se les paso la impresión de lo que "olfatearon" en Lucy, laxus asintió divertido y continuo

-si este idiota termina de joder su propia suerte, no volverá a tener en lo que le reste de vida otra oportunidad con Lucy, eso es seguro- dijo mientras subía los pies en la mesa en la que estaban sentados

-etto… chicos, ¿no creen que están exagerando? Estoy segura que si natsu-san le explica todo y se disculpa lo volverá a aceptar- dijo Wendy mientras miraba a Lucy, laxus y gajeel negaron rotundamente con la cabeza llamando la atención de Wendy

-a ver… mira la mano derecha de Lucy, el dedo meñique y dime que es lo que ves- le dijo laxus a Wendy que de inmediato fijo su vista en la mano de Lucy, lo que vio ciertamente la dejo algo impresionada, vio un anillo blanco con bordeados plateados en todo el anillo y en medio de este un bello diamante hecho de lacrima, lacrima de dragón, y el olor que emanaba el anillo en si era magia santa pura, hecha lacrima

-p-pero…-dijo Wendy confundida –c-como…-

-mando a hacerlo- dijo finalmente laxus –es muy difícil encontrar a un artesano mágico que sepa convertir en lacrimas la propia magia en sí, son muy difíciles de encontrar y al parecer eucliffe encontró a alguien…-

-y ahora sabes por qué salamander está en la espada y la pared, ese anillo es un anillo de compromiso, y con los dragones slayers, eso marca lo que ya habíamos dicho, sólo falta que la coneja termine por aceptar a eucliffe y por conexión con su propia magia, ese anillo le hará saber que ella será su pareja para toda está vida

Wendy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ciertamente no se esperaba aquello, ahora sabia a que se referían con que si natsu termina de echar a perder su suerte, al menos en esta vida no podría tener a Lucy otra vez, no se puede quitarle la pareja a otro dragón cuando ya se ha elegido, por códigos de paz se deben de respetar

Y en ese entonces se oyó cómo se abrieron de par en par las puertas del gremio dejando ver a 2 siluetas fugitivas del gremio, a un natsu con una cara de angustia que no podía con ella (Y no por miedo a lo que le pudieran hacer, es porque escucho TODO desde que llego Lucy, nunca se fueron del gremio, sólo se escondieron en la parte trasera del gremio sin ser notados) y a lisanna con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una ¿pócima de amor en la mano?, eso ciertamente era extraño, pero no es lo que se imaginan…

_**Flashback**_

Natsu y lisanna corrieron más rápido que un tren bala después de haber dado la noticia de su "separación" ciertamente no se esperaban una reacción tan violenta de parte de todos

-ah ah ah natsu, de verdad que fue una enorme carrera, ¿no te parece?- dijo lisanna sonriendo cansada

-ni que lo digas- ambos en su enorme recorrido terminaron en el parque central de magnolia, sentados en una banca –pero fue lo mejor… no podíamos seguir con esto, era incomodo…-

-sin mencionar que nos tardamos mes y medio desde que "empezamos" para tener el valor de terminar esto- añadió lisanna -¿quién diría que mi cariño por ti es tan grande que lo llegue a confundir con amor?- tardo bastante en tratar de averiguarlo, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que lo quiere cómo a un hermano, uno de los más queridos quizás, pero cómo un hermano nada más…

-opino lo mismo- dijo está vez natsu –yo también me confundí mucho contigo lisanna-

-no natsu…- dijo está con una sonrisa que demostraba ternura y arrepentimiento –fui yo la que se equivocó en todo esto, yo…-dijo está vez con muchísima pena y dolor –me confundí, confundí mis sentimientos por ti y eso me hizo querer hacerte cumplir una "promesa infantil" que de eso no pasaba, eso me hizo comportarme cómo una niñata berrinchuda que quería sólo un capricho tonto y te confundí, fui yo la que te confundió, ya que yo sé muy bien lo que sientes por Lucy-chan, lo supe desde que llegue de edolas y hasta en cierto modo la anime a que se acercara más a ti… (Dijo esto recordando el cómo antes de la batalla contra hades ella la animo a estar siempre al lado de natsu) y ella…- dijo está vez con una expresión que demostraba sentirse miserable –ella ha sufrido mucho por mi culpa, yo la aleje de ti por mi envidia estúpida, hice que dejaras de hacer misiones con ella y aun así ella siempre me saludaba con una sonrisa siempre fue buena conmigo a pesar de que te aleje de tú equipo…-

Natsu no decía nada, cada palabra de lisanna era cómo una puñalada fría en su corazón, pero tenía toda la razón ¿hasta dónde fueron capaces de llegar ambos por un simple juego infantil?, natsu sabía lo importante que era cumplir su palabra, pero Lucy también le enseño que debe saber distinguir una verdadera promesa de un juego o simples palabras "mentirillas blancas" y él se equivocó a un nivel olímpico…

-¿natsu?...- dijo ya después lisanna al ver su expresión de suma tristeza

-no pasa nada- dijo alzando la cabeza para poder mirarla –sabes… yo la amo, la amo cómo no he amado a nadie en este mundo…- ante esto lisanna sonrió –pero… sé que ella se fue a esa misión para poder olvidarme, ya te lo había contado, y mi instinto de dragón me dice que lo está logrando…- empezó a soltar pequeñas lagrimas –yo… yo no puedo vivir sin ella, pero me equivoque y tiene todo el derecho de olvidarme si le hice daño –en eso saco un pequeño llaverito de una estrella de color dorado con un enorme corazón en medio que decía "para la persona que más quiero" así es, este era el regalo con el cuál Lucy le diría junto con un carta, lo que ella sentía por él, la carta en sí sólo resume todo lo que han pasado y lo mucho que Lucy llego a amarlo, y él llavero significa que los sentimientos y las promesas de un corazón son cómo una estrella, cómo la luz de una constelación, a veces se pierden de vista esperando su temporada para brillar, pero siempre permanecen allí, aunque algunas veces cambien, al final a mira le dolió en el corazón pensar en tirar los regalos que Lucy le dio a guardar, así que al final decidió dárselos a la persona destinada diciéndole que antes de que fuera tarde debía de hacer algo por recuperar a Lucy, aunque su instinto de dragón ya la esté dando por perdida

Ante esto lisanna sólo pudo atinar a abrazarlo para que terminara de llorar y así, pasado un tiempo…

-gracias lisanna- añadió natsu –gracias por ser la mejor hermanita de todas- y le sonrió

-jeje pero que dices, natsu- dijo divertida -además no podemos quedarnos así cómo así ¡debemos hacer algo!- dijo emocionada la peli blanca

-¿algo?- dijo confundido -¿de qué hablas?- lisanna sólo se golpeó la frente y rio bajito, después sólo volvió a sonreír

-¿pues de que más? ¡De Lucy-chan! Si dices que ella perdió su cariño por ti debemos de armar un plan para que la conquistes- le guiño el ojo divertida

-pero…- dijo muy dudoso –no sé si ella todavía quiera hablarme siquiera después de que me di cuenta de cómo la trate sin querer-

-natsu…- dijo agarrándolo de la mano y levantándolo -verás cómo todo va a salir bien, es más ¡acompáñame!-

Y así se fueron corriendo hacia una tienda de magia a donde iba lisanna seguido y consiguieron una pócima de amor para poder enamorar a Lucy de nuevo, esto le regreso por un momento y durante ese rato los ánimos, dos errores: el primero, nunca deben de intervenir en el enamoramiento de un dragón (sting eucliffe) y dos, pobre natsu, no todo es cómo por un momento se imaginó que sería cuando llegara al gremio esperando que se calmaran todos y oyendo la amena platica de los dragones slayers y él nuevo aroma que acompañaba a su rubia

_**Fin flashback**_

Después de quedarse quito por un rato y ver las miradas replicantes de todos en el gremio, natsu se decidió a ir con Lucy, yendo con lisanna a un lado, está última lista para explicarle todo y pedirle una disculpa de rodillas si era necesario, ya verían cómo le harían para meterle a una bebida la pócima y que ella recuperara su amor por natsu, grave error…

-ustedes no irán a ningún lado- laxus se paró en medio de ambos con una mirada desafiante

-¡¿de qué diablos estás hablando?!- dijo natsu dispuesto a quitar a laxus de en medio, pero entonces otras dos figuras se interpusieron

-Lucy-san está a punto de convertirse en la chica de un dragón, no permitiremos que jueguen sucio- dijo Wendy con una mirada de amenaza y desafío a ambos, sobre todo a lisanna

-oí, salamander- dijo gajeel, pero está vez tomando más bien arrebatando la pócima de amor que tenía lisanna, en la mano –sabía que no te gustaba perder, pero nunca pensé que harías trampa, afortunadamente olfateamos la "traición" que pensabas hacer con la coneja y con nuestros códigos de paz-

-si quieres una pelea, adelante, pero esto ya está demasiado avanzado cómo para que

Tú puedas hacer algo para cambiar la decisión de Lucy- dijo laxus sin más

-¡ya cállense!, dijo sin más natsu ya fastidiado -¿¡por qué hablan cómo si Lucy ya me hubiera olvidado!?- los dragón slayers lo único que hicieron fue que su instinto de dragón dejara de estar conectado con Lucy o al menos eso era lo que natsu creía

-por qué ya lo hizo… idiota- respondió laxus fijando su mirada en una Lucy aferrando sus manos al anillo de dragón blanco, con pequeñas lágrimas, ante la mirada de una mirajane angustiada y con cierto sentido de culpa, no sabía qué hacer, pero con todo lo que le conto de lo sucedido en el mes y medio fuera del gremio y él saber que fue cambiada por un simple juego idiota de natsu y lisanna cuando sus sentimientos nunca lo fueron y el que natsu haya puesto en medio la lealtad e importancia de una promesa, algo tan vital para un mago estelar la hizo tomar un decisión de una vez por todas: le daría a sting la oportunidad de ocupar ese lugar tan importante en su corazón

Y así el anillo que lleva Lucy empezó a irradiar y a brillar en una luz santa que la lleno de calidez, y de inmediato en el mismo, en el diamante, se dibujó de manera mágica la imagen de un imponente dragón de color blanco, que se distingue del blanco del diamante al estar dibujado dentro del diamante, la imagen era de él dragón blanco weiisologia

Y mientras Lucy se empezó a calmar al sentir esa luz y el no arrepentirse de esa decisión tan oportuna pero que dentro de ella la aliviaba, natsu se dejó tirar de rodillas frente a los otros tres dragón slayers empezando a llorar en silencio, un deja vu para ser exactos, el karma lo estaba poniendo en los zapatos de Lucy, todo lo que ella sintió y paso cuando se disponía a declarársele le estaba sucediendo a él "ojo por ojo, diente por diente"

-Lucy…-

Y mientras e dragón de fuego se lamenta de haber perdido a su amada para siempre, otro rubio que estaba a las afueras de magnolia, más galante y rompe corazones que nada sonreía de felicidad y plenitud, su instinto se lo indico, su rubia lo había aceptado para estar con él en todo lo que le reste de esta vida…

-no te defraudare, mi linda Lucy…-

Y sin más se dispuso a caminar rumbo a magnolia, a fairy tail

Por eso nunca hay que confundir la inocencia con la ignorancia, porque en esta vida todo lo que hacemos se nos regresa de una u otra manera lo hayamos hecho con conciencia o no, pero en esta vida todo e paga, tarde o temprano…

* * *

y bueno...ya saben muchachos, cómo bien dicen hay que aprender a ver y valorar lo que uno tiene antes de que la vida misma se lo quite de la peor manera

**LucyxSting:** que bueno que te gusto, y si, tendran su amena charla, pero sera para que lucy termiine con todo de una vez, ya se decidio por sting sin haber siquiera hablado con natsu...**  
**

**lizysaku-chan: **exacto! carajo tú si me entiendes TT_TT quiero hacerle justicia a lucy, una dondde no la pongan estupidamente debil en sus sentimientos, si, tal vez sea muy sentimental, pero no la creo capaz de llegar a ser la tipica urgid de amor que le soporte mil y un idioteces a natsu y todavia lo perdone y todo, no tengo nada en contra de natsu, me cae muy bien y me gusta la pareja,, pero tú misma le entendiste el mensaje "esta historia es justicia para lucy"

**hitomi kinomoto:** ni que lo digas jeje, pero si lo pondre a llorar el que haya perdido a lucy y para siempre según mi historia (y no tengo nada en contra de natsu, lee l respuesta de arriba y veras mis motivos del por que esta historia)

**Samantha-Kimura: **muchas gracias y si, lucy ahorita más que nada esta lo que sigue de decepcionada, pero veras cómo se repone, y a sting le pongo esa nueva personalidad parecia a la de natsu que se le ve al final de los grandes juegos, no se por que todos lo siguen poniendo cómo el engreido que fue si ya cambio enel manga, pero bueno, cosa de cada quién y no te preocupes, que ese natsu llorara peor que juvia cuando inunda el gremio por haber perdido a lucy, y aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo

tú también muy buen trabajo todos tus fics ;)

**kamanosukesempai: **y habra todavia más ya que sting va para magnolia jajajajaja

**kanakochan: **aaammmm si leiste que en un principio dije que este fic era stilu, verdad?...

**stingxlucy:** no te preocupes, no te garantizo nada, pero tratare de sacar mi lado de escritor erotico jajajajaja

**kamanosukesempai: **tal y cómo pudiste ver, cómo se tendria que esperar

**Susi: **servida señorita )

**Hanatarou Hikari: **exactto, exacto! ese es el motivo de este fic, justo lo que dijiste! no se por que algunos piensan que tengo algo en contra de natsu, simplemente quiero demostrar que lucy puede ser fuerte y mirar para otro lado si se lo propone (y claro después de llorar cómo todo dolor, ya que olvidar no es gratis) pero que puede mirar a otro lado, y no, no sabian quién era hasta que llego lucy, y de hecho le atinaste a lo del siguiente capitulo, a pesar de que olvido a natsu, sting la protegera todavia más de natsu, sabiendo de antemano cómo desprecio a lucy, no lo odiaa ni lo odiara, pero no permitira que le vuelva a hcer daño a lucy

muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, y perdón por la tardanza

SAYONARA!


	11. así es cómo debe de ser

_bueno, bueno, aqui llgo de nuevo con lo siguiente, lamento muchisimo la demora, encerio, pero con el termino de las vacaciones y todo lo que conlleva no tuve ni tiempo de escribir sumado a que mi "inspiración" se fue de vacaciones unos cuantos dias y no sabia cómo armar lo que seguia, pero aqui lo tienen_

_**aclaración**: la escena al final del capitulo 10 es de 2 dias después de que lucy habla con lisanna, y ese mismo diia termina de hablar con natsu, ya veran que va a pasar jeje_

_sin más los dejo, espero que les guste_

**_fairy tail es propiedad de hiro mashima_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 11: así es cómo debe ser…**_

_**DOS DIAS ANTES DE LA LLEGADA DE STING:**_

Después de la conmoción tan fuerte sufrida por la plática tan amena en el gremio Lucy lo único que pudo hacer fue lanzarse a correr lejos de aquel lugar, necesitaba desahogarse, llorar amarga y dolorosamente él ser tan poco valorada tanto en sus sentimientos cómo nakama y cómo persona y no es para menos, fue cambiada por él juego infantil de dos idiotas con una mentalidad que ni siquiera aparenta su edad adulta de casi 19 años y por encima ambos jugaron prácticamente con lo más valioso que Lucy ha aprendido en toda su vida y en lo cual se basa su propia magia; una promesa, poniéndolo cómo un ejemplo es cómo si a natsu le dijeran que igneel ha muerto y que no lo volverá a ver, es algo de lo que más valor tiene Lucy en su corazón y lo usaron cómo un juego

Por otro lado, natsu no paraba de llorar cabizbajo, bajo las miradas llenas de pena de todos los miembros del gremio, y de igual manera pero alejada de la muchedumbre más por pena que nada, lisanna lloraba amargamente, no se esperaba esto en definitiva, y es que no sólo llegaron tarde una vez que Lucy se enteró de lo sucedido en él gremio cuando no estuvo (y muy probablemente no le hablaría o terminaría odiándola según lisanna en sus pensamientos) sino que hizo quedar TODAVIA peor a natsu frente a los dragón slayers que les quitaron la pócima de amor, sino que con él gremio entero, y no es para menos ya que se tuvo que armar todo él escandalo con el gremio entero y presente, y por lo tanto todos se enteraron de lo que planeaban hacer con Lucy, si bien la intención de lisanna era buena y pretendía enmendar su error se dice que no hay que hacer cosas malas que parezcan buenas, y bueno, sobra decir que a la menor de los Strauss le queda mucho por aprender y madurar en la vida…

Y mientras tanto, en la ciudad de crocus, en una cafetería, un rubio dragón slayer se veía muy feliz de haber podido alcanzar a su amigo rogué cheney al cual estaba poniendo al tanto de lo sucedido en el puerto de hargeon y lo sucedido con Lucy…

-vaya vaya-dijo rogué algo sorprendido e irónico –entonces… ¿él gran sting eucliffe por fin va a sentar cabeza?- y de inmediato se formó una sonrisa burlona

-creo que fue mala idea haber venido a verte- dijo con una gotita en la cabeza –te cuento que por fin he encontrado a mi pareja y tú te burlas de eso…- le dijo con reproche

-perdona- dijo tranquilo rogué –pero todavía me cuesta creer que este ahora seas tú… eras muy diferente hace 1 año, que me cuesta creer cuanto cambiaste desde lo sucedido en los juegos mágicos- dijo con cierta nostalgia al reconocer que no sólo sting cambio desde aquél suceso, sino que él también

-a mí también me sorprendió mucho cuando me di cuenta que me comportaba diferente- dijo con una sonrisa –pero me siento mejor así… créeme-

-lo mismo digo yo- le respondió rogué –sólo esperemos que Lucy-san acepte tú propuesta, no me gustaría verte lloriquear porque se te escapo una conquista- le dijo burlonamente recordando lo mujeriego que era antes y cómo cuando no se le hacia una conquista, se ponía de malas desquitándose por que no se le hizo conquistar a las chicas

-¿vas a volver con lo mismo?- le dijo con una mirada matadora –además…- dijo mientras poco a poco su expresión de enojo se suavizaba igual que su voz –si no lo consigo a la primera, lo volveré a intentar, buscare ganarme él corazón de blondie, así se me acabe la vida en ello- y ciertamente tiene razón él rubio, un dragón slayer sólo se enamora una sola vez en su vida y de manera sincera, y cuando lo hacen, así su pareja no los amen en un principio, no descansan hasta ganarse el corazón de aquella persona con la que formaran una familia, cómo la única e irrepetible pareja que tendrán

-tienes razón- le dijo con una sonrisa –sólo esperemos que natsu-san sea él que no intente hacer algo indebido, tenemos códigos de paz, y Lucy-san ya tiene un leve olor a ti, están en enamoramiento tú y Lucy, y si natsu-san hace algo indebido tendrás que pelear contra él…- le dijo con expresión y voz seria a lo que sting sólo gruño

-y no dudare en hacerlo rogué…- le dijo mirándolo con decisión –él perdió su oportunidad con Lucy, la hizo a un lado por una tal lisanna prácticamente, no creo que natsu-san sea tan cínico- cambio su expresión por rabia –pero si él llega a hacer algo indebido, sino juega limpio, no dudare dos veces en trapear él piso y junto con él la imagen de él ídolo que fue para mí-

Ante esto rogué sólo atino a sonreír, le alegraba ver que su despreocupado amigo sting este luchando por fin por algo que vale la pena, a decir verdad es la segunda pelea que tiene él rubio por lo cual él tiene una verdadera razón para luchar, la primera que tuvo fue por su compañero exceed

Y con este tipo de pláticas nostálgicas y teniendo una que otra pelea amistosa, se pasó el tiempo para sting y rogué, después rogué decidió seguir con su propio recorrido, prometiéndole a sting pasar por magnolia para ver que resulto de su conquista y con esto, se prometieron volverse a ver muy pronto

Y en lo que transcurrieron los dos días en crocus para sting, muchas cosas y aclaraciones sucedieron en fairy tail…

Al día siguiente de lo sucedido con Lucy y su decisión definitiva todo transcurrió en pura calma, ¡SÍ! En calma, en realidad lo de él día anterior puso al gremio entero con los pelos de punta, sobra decir que todos estaban desconcertados por todo lo sucedido: la decisión de Lucy, el repentino rompimiento de natsu y lisanna y bueno, cabe decir que estos dos no están de los mejores ánimos…

El primero estaba más que deprimido, todo el día anterior después de que Lucy se echó a correr se quedó llorando en silencio un rato, después de eso él también corrió rumbo a su casa para poder desahogarse tranquilo, lisanna pensó en seguirlo, pero mirajane la detuvo y no sólo eso, sino que después de tanto tiempo aplico su autoridad de hermana mayor y castigo a lisanna con obedecerla en TODO lo que le diga y esto no sólo lo hizo porque sabía que su hermana había demostrado ser perjudicante con natsu al actuar por impulso y ya de por sí lo hizo quedar bastante mal, sino que estaba cansada de la actitud infantil de su hermana, así haya reflexionado y se haya arrepentido cuando mirajane la regañaba durante su noviazgo con natsu siempre la tomo de a loca, es también una lección de que aunque haya dejado esa actitud brutal y feroz que tenía antes de su partida no significaba que no pudiera castigarla, después de todo ella fue durante toda su vida junto con elfman su familia y sustento junto con él gremio, pero al fin de cuentas sigue siendo su hermana mayor y por lo tanto la única que puede castigarla, y es que en está ocasión mira estaba realmente furiosa con su hermana por haber lastimado y perjudicado a Lucy, la cual si bien nunca fue ni será un reemplazo de lisanna, tanto con mirajane cómo con el gremio entero les ayudo a sanar ese vacío que dejo está ultima con su supuesta muerte, por eso llego a ver y ve a Lucy cómo otra linda hermanita menor y así no sea su sangre se ha decidido a defenderla de su propia hermana y su actitud y actuar arrogante e impulsivo

_**Al día siguiente…**_

_**(Lucy): **_"_lo sabía… lo sabía… algo me decía que no buscara el fondo de esto, pero lo que me dijo mira-san es cierto, no puedo vivir escondiéndome de lo que me pasa, tengo que darle la cara a lo que pase… de todas maneras lo sentí, lo presentí sabía que lo de natsu y lisanna no era más que un juego, mi corazón me lo decía… yo…"_

-¡LUCY!- una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de la rubia que iba de camino al gremio, una que no deseaba escuchar

Al darse la media vuelta se encontró con la peliblanca lisanna, Lucy ya empezaba a maldecir su día

-ah hola lisanna…- le dijo con irritación evidente a su presencia –pensé que no te agradaba –añadió- pensé que por mi cercanía con natsu me odiabas, pensé que me querías libre de tú camino ¿o me equivoco?- le dijo mientras poco a poco sacaba él coraje que le causo la actitud tan grosera que tenía la peliblanca con ella de un tiempo atrás hasta hace poco

-bueno… este… yo…. Lucy- ciertamente tenía miedo, arrepentimiento y culpa, pero algo le hizo querer hablar con Lucy y pedirle disculpas de una u otra manera, aunque sus resultados empezaban a dar asco, empezando por que Lucy escondió su mirada en su flequillo desde que llego reflejando enojo puro y ni siquiera estaba hablando cómo se debe

-¿Qué quieres?- Lucy fue directo al grano

-yo…- empezó a hablar algo nerviosa –yo quiero que me disculpes…- dijo con la cabeza agachada –es cierto que me porte pésimo contigo, yo… te hice a un lado injustamente, y no te pido que me hables siquiera, entiendo que estés enojada conmigo, pero…- se le corto la voz de repente –natsu… natsu está sufriendo por lo que ha pasado y-

-yo he sufrido también- la interrumpió Lucy de manera fría –yo he pasado muchas cosas con él, demasiadas, estuve a su lado cuando más necesito de alguien, así como con gray y erza, y así cómo al parecer yo me he vuelto importante para él **lo fue **para mí, no sabes cómo me costó dejar ir y sanar estos sentimientos por él, ya que me enamore cómo una soberana idiota de un idiota igual, pero este por no saber apreciar y ver todos los detalles que tuve con él –tomo una bocanada de aire y al mismo tiempo que dejo salir sus lágrimas y todo su dolor continuo –yo perdí a mi madre de niña, era una persona muy valiosa en mi vida y en mi corazón, y con su ausencia a mi vida llego dolor, mucho dolor por el dolor de mi padre, el cual desquito conmigo injustamente, luego, cuando creí que ya podría dejar las conveniencias y el dolor atrás para poder comenzar con él desde cero… murió- no pudo seguir hablando por que las lágrimas y el dolor de revivir tanta soledad no se hicieron esperar

-Lucy… yo en cierta parte puedo entenderte- dijo lisanna tratando de sonar "comprensiva" grave, grave error –ya que yo también me sentí…-

-¡¿sola?!-dijo enojada de lo que iba a decir –no lisanna, tú jamás lo entenderías –ya estaba harta, le haría ver su suerte a la peliblanca y a ponerla en sus zapatos –una cosa es que te sientas sola siendo increíble esto porque estuviste en edolas, prácticamente acompañada del fairy tail de edolas, sé que no fue lo mismo, pero ahí tuviste a la mirajane, elfman y natsu de edolas, nunca estuviste sola, y me parece egoísta que todavía te sintieras sola –la miro a los ojos con reproche y no pensaba contenerse -cuando llegaste aquí, TODOS incluida yo, te recibimos y tratamos cómo a una familia, te quise cómo mi nakama, confié en ti y tú me trataste cómo basura –empezó a apretar la quijada del coraje –por eso y mucho más no puedes decir que me entiendes, ya que tú sea cómo sea nunca fuiste la otra, tal y cómo me dejo natsu, tú sólo fuiste su novia de juego y una vez que ambos se cansaron dejaron todo a un lado y pretenden…-se enojó de manera brusca -¡¿pretendes que yo me quede con las sobras de lo que dejaste por un capricho?! ¡¿Quieres que me trague él cuento de que entiendes mi soledad cuando siempre tuviste a tus hermanos y a fairy tail donde quiera que estuvieras?!- no aguanto más y le soltó una cachetada que tumbo a lisanna en el suelo, y de verdad que no aguanto, que la peliblanca se quisiera hacer la comprensiva para quedar bien con Lucy era lo último que ella necesitaba y a pesar de que la cachetada que Lucy le dio fue bastante fuerte ella nunca regreso nada, al escuchar y sentir el dolor de Lucy, al ver que lo que ella ha pasado es muy poco comparado con lo que ha pasado la rubia, simplemente no se atrevió a reprochar siquiera, ya que se dio cuenta de que se la merecía

-Lucy…- dijo con las lágrimas saliendo cómo cataratas mientras se levantaba –yo… lo siento… yo no sabía que has pasado por tanto, yo sólo me lo imagine, pero nunca me di cuenta de que fuera tanto, yo…-

-me lo imaginaba- dijo cortándola y dándose la vuelta para marcharse –ahora puedes ver que no es lo mismo imaginarse cómo se siente una persona a sentir en carne propia su dolor- dijo apretando los puños para contenerse del coraje y no hacerle algo más –si ves a natsu dragneel, dile que se prepare, porque estoy dispuesta a terminar con esto de una buena vez- y dicho esto emprendió marcha hacia él gremio, dejando a un lisanna sintiéndose cómo la peor persona que piso heartland

Y así pasaron dos días desde la plática de Lucy con lisanna, la primera haciendo misiones para poder pasar el tiempo y distraerse de todas las emociones que dejo salir en esa platica con lisanna, iba con gray, erza, happy y… ¿natsu? Bueno, casualidad o no, desde que Lucy hablo con lisanna él pelirosa decidió tomar una misión en solitario de varios días, pero sólo encontró una de dos días, las misiones que duraban meses ya habían sido tomadas por otros miembros del gremio, ya que resulta que él llego en el momento justo de la plática de ambas magas en donde le decía a la peliblanca que estaba decidida a terminar con todo de una buena vez, y entonces tenemos cómo resultado a un pelirosa con más miedo que el de tener a los dragones de eclipse, acnologia y zeref juntos tenía miedo de terminar cómo dice Lucy con todo, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que llegar y dejar las cosas cómo han sido y cómo serán muy pronto

* * *

**hitomi kinomoto: **oyeeee, se que piensas que soy cruel con natsu (un poquito pero lo soy) pero no llego a tanto jajajajaja ya veras cómo terminare la historia...

**LucyxSting: **ciertamente ya es su pareja, y tienes razón, al ser algo sucio lo de la pocima ambos (lisanna y natsu) quedaron mal frente al gremio y sobre todo con los dragón slayers y lo del lemmon, no les aseguro nada, pero hare él intento jajajajajaja aunque repito que no garantizo que lo haiga, aunque creeme que lo tomare muy en cuenta y lo intentare ;)

**FairyFanfic1o: **aawwww *.* muchisimas gracias al contrario, que bueno que te ha gustado la historia, ciertamente tome muy en cuenta la tuya (de las mejores que lei en el sitio ) y que bueno tenerte por estos rumbos por aqui, un saludo! (en fanfic solia comentarte cómo: "erick larios")

**Samantha-Kimura: **bien bien, aqui ya lucy aclaro con la primera persona con la que tenia que hablar si o si, en el siguiente capitulo será la tan esperada platica con natsu, ya veras cómo terminara esto, saludos!

**kanakochan: **jeje, muchas gracias, igual espero y te guste está, un saludo!

**Michelle Cheney: **ciertamente acertaste, natsu ya le anda sufriendo desde ahorita, y cómo lo dije antes, esta historia es justicia a cómo ponen a lucy en otros fics (rogona, masoquista, debil, etc.) y bueno, espero y te guste este, saludos!

**lizysaku-chan: **jeje, no te preocupes, él siguiente sera la tan esperada reunión y lucy le dara punto final al asunto hablando con él principal del problema: natsu ;)

muchisimas gracias a todos los que siguen está historia

NOS VEMOS!


	12. gracias y adiós mi primer amor

_bien, bien, gente linda! sigo vivo y de regreso, jeje, lamento muchisimo la demora, pero andaba algo apretado con la escuela y examenes (para acabarla de joder, de mate y fisica) lo cuál termino por matar mi inspiración para él siguiente capitulo, pero bueno, aqui lo tienen, de verdad espero cumpla las expectativas que tenian para la tan demorada platica entre lucy y natsu :)_

_PD: el siguiente capitulo sera él tan pedido LEMMON jajajajaja así que si gustan dejar ideas o sugerencias en los reviews los tomare muy en cuenta para el siguiente capitulo y terminar con el epilogo después del lemmon_

* * *

_**Capítulo 12: gracias y adiós… mi primer amor…**_

Paso todo muy rápido, sin pena ni gloria para ser exactos, Lucy fue sólo a una misión en solitario para poder poner en práctica los movimientos defensivos practicados con sting en hargeon y poner en acción el _Urano Metria (el cuál gracias a su entrenamiento y sin que lo sepa, a su cambio de actitud por una manera de ser decidida, logro ejecutarlo sin necesidad de utilizar a géminis para ello y con la misma cantidad de poder que cuando lo uso por primera vez en el asunto del nirvana_), y gracias a ello, logro terminar con la misión más rápido de lo que se esperaba, la misión sólo consistía en derrotar a unos cuantos bandidos, pero por querer probar su propia fuerza; sí, termino rápido la misión, pero termino con medio pueblo de los civiles que pidieron la ayuda del gremio destruida ._.

En fin, Lucy termino rápido dicha misión y se apresuró a regresar al gremio, ya que algo, llámenlo intuición o cómo gusten, le decía que su "dulce y rosado tormento" el cuál se la ha pasado dándole pura evasión estaría en el gremio y por fin podría hablar de una vez por todas…

* * *

Y mientras tanto, en el gremio más escandaloso de fairy tail, cierto peli rosado estaba muy desconcertado, deprimido, con culpa, unos celos que no sabe de donde salieron (o más bien se niega a creer que Lucy pueda terminar lo que sienta por él…) lo invadían, estaba muy nervioso, con miedo de que la rubia pudiera llegar al gremio y cumplir su palabra que encargo a decir con lisanna acerca de terminar todo de una vez, y ¡no!, ¡no señor!, En está ocasión él ya no puede tener el descaro de seguir evadiéndola durante más tiempo, es decir ¿Qué no después de todo lo sucedido en ese tiempo respecto al gremio y sus "peculiares" problemas y situaciones comprometedoras, se dio el lujo de empezar a ignorarla?, ese era su mayor temor…

-¡hey flamitas!- llego gray algo burlesco y con ganas de fastidiar -¿Por qué esa cara de estreñido?- dijo con burla, a natsu le salió una venita en la frente, estaba demasiado nervioso y preocupado cómo para querer pelear.

-cállate stripper…- definitivamente ese no era su día…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo erza al momento de acercarse a una mesa alejada de todos donde vio a natsu algo… bueno, ya saben

-que al cerebro de cerillo algo o "alguien" (dijo enfatizando el "alguien") le apago las ganas de pelear- gray siguió fastidiando a natsu, este sólo le lanzo una mirada asesina a gray.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- a natsu le estaba fastidiando la situación, cierto que cometió errores y por ser infantil y distraído ahora está metido en un hoyo sin salida, pero ya estaría pagando por todo cuando Lucy llegara a hablar con él, ¿no? No era cómo para que "terceros" se anduvieran metiendo así cómo así…

-gray…- dijo Titania con voz amenazante ¡¿puedes dejar de ser tan estúpidamente infantil?!- y con esto le soltó un tremendo puñetazo que mando a volar a gray fuera del propio gremio, dio media vuelta para encontrarse con natsu quién dio un respiro de alivio, le sonrió cálidamente, pero miro con algo de reproche a natsu…

-No sólo lo hice por ti natsu- dijo poniendo cara de tristeza, le dolía de manera sincera que las cosas tengan que terminar de esa manera, pero no había vuelta atrás –lo hice para que no te metas en problemas… ya nos explicaron los dragón slayers lo que pasara sí sigues dándole vueltas al asunto…- dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse –lo siento mucho por ti… natsu- y sin más se fue

Él peli rosado derramo una pequeña lagrima, con el brillo del sol reflejando el gremio parecía una llama que se extinguía mientras caía, el precio de ignorar y ser infantil en el momento menos preciso le costó al único amor que podría llegar a tener en toda su vida (al menos de su existencia en earthland); si no quería terminar en una pelea en la que los dragón slayers hagan su "juicio" a la traición a sus principios de respetar y no obligar a su pareja a nada, ni siquiera a enamorarla (pócima de amor, idea de lisanna) y mucho menos descuidarla y desprotegerla (evasión nivel olímpico a Lucy) sabía que había faltado al respeto a su propia magia, pero le dolía terminar todo tan así de repente, sin siquiera haberse dado una oportunidad de querer a Lucy…

Pero aquí amigos míos, no es que las personas no queramos perdonar; es el tiempo, que pasa sin pausas y cuando transcurre, hace que algunas cosas que así cómo son de hermosas, efímeras y literalmente eternas, sean una única oportunidad en donde si pierdes no hay revancha

Y mientras el peli rosado se perdía profundamente en sus pensamientos…

-¡he vuelto! ¡CHICOS!-... todo lo que comienza tiene que terminar

-luce…- dijo en un susurro, pero está al darse cuenta de la mirada triste de natsu volteo a mirarlo

-natsu…- dijo ella de manera triste, su intuición dio en el blanco

**(Lucy): **"me da tristeza saber que estoy terminando algo que nunca empezó en realidad, pero yo… necesito hacerlo si quiero seguir con mi vida y con lo que me he propuesto…"

-¿podemos hablar?- dijo está rompiendo el silencio de desconcierto que se hizo con su llegada, ya que todos en el gremio sabían que pasaría cuando la rubia pudiera encontrarse con natsu.

-sí…- dijo esta cabizbajo, un poco después (y gracias a la ayuda de mirajane que hizo una "señal" para que se hiciera cómo si nada hubiera pasado) todos en el gremio siguieron con su escandalo habitual, dejando a la pareja de magos terminar sus asuntos pendientes.

* * *

Y mientras tanto, en el lago en el cuál natsu siempre pesca con Lucy, después de haber seguido a esta última a aquél lugar, ella fue la primera en hablar:

-supongo...- empezó a hablar con voz triste –que sabes porque te hice que me siguieras, ¿cierto?- dio la media vuelta para poder encararlo y mirarlo a los ojos, natsu cerro los puños y con dificultad asintió con la cabeza

-Lucy... yo…- quiso seguir, pero la rubia lo interrumpió dándole un cálido abrazo

-no digas nada…- dijo con su mirada ensombrecida –es mejor así…- en cuanto dijo eso, natsu la apretujo más con su cuerpo, queriendo aferrarse al olor a vainilla y a la única persona a la cuál eligió y podría ser capaz de amar

-lo siento…- dijo natsu dejando salir las lágrimas que tenía reprimidas -¡de verdad lo siento Lucy!- dijo con desesperación de saber que estaba terminando con él, no con una relación que jamás empezó, si no con aquella elección que el hizo sobre ella cómo su pareja, lo estaba obligando a dejarla ir –no me dejes… por favor…- dijo con tristeza y angustia, Lucy sólo suspiro con fastidio y soltó el abrazo que tenían

-no hagas difíciles las cosas, natsu- dijo con voz seca –déjame ser libre de elegir y dejar que me elija alguien que de verdad pueda apreciar mi amor- lo miro con tristeza y reproche, no sería completamente la pareja de sting, aun cuando lo eligió a él si natsu en su necedad y desesperación no la dejaba ir, sting y los dragón slayers (que la pusieron al corriente con sus reglas y sentimientos en cuanto al amor se refiere) se lo dijeron, y por eso mismo eligió hablar con natsu, quería hablar con él, terminar las cosas, ella hizo una promesa para sí misma y a sting y ella siempre cumplía…

-no Lucy…- levanto su mirada llena de dolor –no me pidas eso… por favor… yo, yo sé que aún podemos volver a querernos, que aún puedes volver a quererme, yo… yo no quiero dejarte ir... Yo- pero fue interrumpido y callado por la rubia

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo Lucy dejando salir lágrimas que demostraban un profundo dolor y reclamo –natsu… no puedo siempre pagar por tus errores, sí, es cierto que te amé profundamente, que quise tener algo más contigo, pero eso…- dijo Lucy con melancolía –eso ya es pasado, es quedarme atrás y yo no me quiero quedar un lugar atrás natsu, no quiero ni puedo estar siempre detrás de tú sombra siempre que vaya a alguna misión contigo, y mucho menos quedarme cómo tonta esperando que te des cuenta de lo que sientes o sentías por mí- a natsu sobra decir que le daban puñaladas en su corazón y sus sentimientos, eso era lo que él menos quería, pero al final, estaba ocurriendo

-yo…- continuo Lucy al ver que natsu se quedó mudo al poco tiempo –soy muy llorona, muy soñadora, algo torpe y no me gustan las peleas, pero siempre he procurado ser sincera, siempre…- se le hizo un nudo en la garganta que se quitó de encima y continuo –y a pesar de tener mil y un defectos, he procurado ser sincera, cumplir mi palabra, ¿sabes? El momento en el cuál me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti fue cuando después de ver cómo moría mi contraparte futura (mirai Lucy) juraste proteger mi futuro… eso- hizo una pausa y agacho su mirada triste –eso me hizo muy feliz, y me di cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ti y yo en mi terquedad de poder siquiera enamorarme me negué muchas veces yo- pero fue interrumpida cuando natsu hablo

-y la cumpliré Lucy…- dijo mirándola con decisión y ¿amor? –cumpliré mi palabra de proteger a lo más preciado que he tenido en mi vida después de igneel- pero este, al ver la mirada de enojo de Lucy al decir eso ya algo o mucho muy tarde, se quedó callado

-no dragneel- dijo ella de manera fría y furiosa –mi futuro, mi futuro me pertenece solamente a mi… y a la persona que eligió seguirlo conmigo- levanto la mano derecha en donde dejaba ver el anillo que le regalo sting –no puedo, no quiero seguir siempre aferrada a cosas que sólo me lastimen más natsu- dijo disminuyendo su tono de enojo –a pesar de lo sucedido, sigues y seguirás siendo siempre mi mejor amigo y primer nakama en fairy tail junto con happy- entonces esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que denotaba compasión, pero decisión al mismo tiempo, no supo en que momento natsu empezó a llorar amargamente, pero tenía que terminar con ese asunto de una buena vez –por el amor… por el amor que dices haberme tenido alguna vez… -natsu levanto la mirada llena de dolor y pena que traía –déjame ir…- y la manera en la que lo miro Lucy, que fue indescriptible para él en esos momentos, le dio el angustioso y muy doloroso valor para dejarla ir, fue el cómo el dolor que sintió cuando igneel, su única familia desapareció, aunque este ya de por sí le hacía sentir esa profunda y eterna soledad, y es esa la señal que él debía de obedecer para dejar ir a Lucy, ya que eso significa que a partir de ese momento ella sólo lo ve cómo un amigo, nada más…

Natsu con mucha tristeza y una sonrisa amarga asiente con la cabeza triste, levanta su mano frente a Lucy, cierra los ojos y empezó a concentrar su magia, un aura rojiza que desprendía su fuego mágico apareció, coloco su mano frente a Lucy y está empezó a emanar el poder de luz santa, producto del anillo de sting, pero incluso ante está apareció un hilo de llamas casi invisibles aparecieron alrededor de Lucy, al aparecer estás se enredaron en una mini-bola de magia y se reintegraron al aura de donde provenían y con eso natsu bajo su mano, suspiro y tristemente dijo –está hecho Lucy… ya eres libre-

Lucy no pudo hacer más que abrazarlo, le estaba muy agradecido de haber vencido su orgullo y su forma tan infantil y posesiva por dejarla ir –muchas, muchas gracias natsu- le susurro en el oído, inmediatamente se alejó dicho esto –y espero que puedas encontrar tú propia felicidad en donde quiera que sea y con quién sea, muchas gracias mi primer amor- dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y se encamino lejos, rumbo hacia su casa, natsu por su parte, al sentir cómo el olor de Lucy se desvaneció del bosque se tiro en el pasto a llorar en silencio, quería luchar por ella, decirle que no la quería dejar ir, pero al ver todo lo que le dijo, ver cuánto se equivocó y ver que ella ya había elegido su camino y un nuevo amor no pudo hacer nada más que dejarla ir; sí la felicidad de Lucy estaba al lado del dragón slayer de la luz entonces que así sea

_**(Natsu): **_"espero que seas muy feliz luce… mi primer y eterno amor…"

Y con ese pensamiento al aire dejo ir las miles de lágrimas de soledad y dolor de haber perdido a esa única pareja a la cual él podría llegar a amar en esta vida cómo natsu dragneel, mago de fairy tail y dragón slayer, sólo acompañado por la luna que lo veía desde el cielo con consuelo y tristeza...

* * *

Y mientras tanto, nuestra querida rubia caminaba por el clásico puente de piedra rumbo hacia su casa, pensando en todo lo que hablo con natsu, le dolió mucho ver lo arrepentido que estaba de haber ignorado su amor y presencia, si bien ella sabía que natsu era un niño en cuerpo de hombre y por ende se confunde y entorpece las cosas, ella ya tomo una decisión, debía de seguir adelante, entonces, antes de llegar a la puerta de su casa, sintió un leve cosquilleo en su estómago, entonces vio cómo una luz relajante, divina formaba la figura de weissologia, la misma del anillo que portaba que por cierto se desvanecía al mismo tiempo que se formaba la figura, una vez termino de formarse la figura en su vientre, Lucy se quedó algo atónita

-… ¿pero que fue eso? ¿Qué?...- iba a seguir cuestionándose cuando alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos

-significa que has elegido- era la voz de sting –y no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho al elegirme a mí- y con esto levanto el mentón de una sorprendida Lucy que al momento de que levanto el rostro al sentir la mano de sting fue besada con mucho amor y agradecimiento por él mago rubio, al terminar de besarse por falta de oxígeno este la miro profundamente y con una leve sonrisa en los ojos –ahora ere mi pareja lo que quede de esta vida… no te defraudare-

* * *

**LucyxSting**: jajajajajajaja me alegra que te haya gustado y bueno, me alegra ver que la misma intensidad con la que escribo mis historias las sientan quienes las lean, jeje y bueno, que bien que te haya gustado el capitulo, aqui tienes el siguiente y disculpa la demora :)

**Namine drawing**: jajajajaja uuuhhh y con eso de que les peinso regalar su capitulo de lemmon que tanto me piden, entonces sting te hara sangrar por la nariz jajajajaja ok no, y bueno, es que yo estoy haciendo que natsu de la cara por ser tan tontamente inocente, no es que sea "MALO" con él simplemente le hice dar la cara jeje (me hiciste sentir cómo lucy cuando elfman le dice hombre, pero al reves, no soy chica, soy hombre ._.) jajajajaja

**hitomi kinomoto**: pues cómo pudiste ver ya se dijeron lo que se tenian que decir n.n y aunque no me lo creas ese era mi plan desde el principio, por aquello de que al igual que los dragones sólo se puedan enamorar una sola vez, pero lo dejare sólo con ese sentimiento con el que si tendra que cargar hasta que termine su existencia, saludos :)

**any.10**: jajajajajajaja muchas gracias! y veo que plasmo bien mis sentimientos cuando escribo y sintieron el mismo odio jarocho que yo hacia natsu (literal, en realidad me cae muy bien) y si, a mi también me dolio un poco lo que hice con lisanna-chan y natsu, pero veo que quedo bien a la historia al final, procurare no ser tan severo con ninguno de los 2 en los siguientes fics que escriba, saludos!

**Sting-lover**: jeje, muchas gracias, de verdad, me alegra ver que mi fic cumpla con todos tus gustos literarios, y nop, no odio a lisanna-chan, de hecho me cae muy bien, pero en mi fic de estuvo confundida (el que haya hecho que de la cara a su error igual que natsu es otra cosa, aunque admito que fui algo severo con ambos) en realidad y a mi parecer aunque me caiga bien, me parece del tipo de personaje que podria llegar a enredar y confundir las cosas de manera muy facil, por eso la puse así, pero, no, en realidad no la odio respecto al lemmon lee al principio la pd que deje y saca tus fantasias sexuales entre sting y lucy jajajajajaja (arigatou! arigatou! eres de l s pocos lectore/as que ha podido deducir bien mi genero jajajaja) saludos ;)

**Mariaguer**: servida amiga ;) mil disculpas por la demora; asuntos personales/familiares un saludo!

**Yatsuhaa**: aquí está lo siguiente, gracias por leer! y sí fics stilu hay pocos, por eso decidi que él primero que hiciera fuera de está pareja, y muchas gracias, de verdad! decir que mi fic es de los pocos que vale la pena significa muchisimo para mi, de verdad gracias!

**Keviin Dragneel**: gracias querido compatriota masculino de fanfiction :p de verdad me da muchisimo gusto que te haya gustado la historia, significa mucho que digan que mi fis es bastante bueno, y bueno jeje, aqui tienes lo siguiente, un saludo ;)

**SimplyIsabelleS**: muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! me da gusto que mi fic haya llegado hasta alguién extranjero, no es normal encontrar reviews de alguién extranjero y de polonia (me halaga y me da muchisimo gusto que haya llegado lejos) y no te preocupes, te entendi perfectamente y sigue echandole ganas al estudio y al español ;)

bueno, bueno, mi gente linda, los dejo por ahora, y ya saben, saquen sus más profundas pasiones y fantasias entre estos dos rubios para tomarlas en cuenta y armar un lemmon a su gusto jajajajajaja

NOS VEMOS!


End file.
